Bitten by Cupid
by Girls Destiny
Summary: Sangre. Sangre. Y más sangre para un vampiro. ¿Ajo para espantarles? ¿Cruces y estacas para matarles? ¿Agua bendita para quemarles? No cariño, un error has cometido. Esos son puros clichés baratos, pues existe más verdad tras su máscara y...Hasta cupido es capaz de darles una manita con respecto al amor.¿Porque quien ha dicho que cupido, el niño alado, no muerde?-SE NECESITAN OC'S-


**¡Hola, querido público que sigue nuestras historias! Volvimos con otro fic mas, y como estamos en Octubre, el mes del terror... ¡Otro fic de vampiros, que la temática es perfecta! Como ya sabéis… Tenemos cierto gusto por lo sobrenatural, y este fic tiene su propia esencia que lo vuelve algo completamente diferente de los vampiros en clanes de "Love & Blood" o de los convertidos y purasangre de "Madness of Love". Hay grandes brechas de diferencias, y este se caracteriza por tener su propia originalidad y… Que estos vampiritos provienen de un reino propio.**

**Eso y muchas otras cosas más, que pronto van a descubrir entre más avance el fic. Todos los fics que subimos tienen algo que los hace únicos, después de todo, y este obviamente no sería la excepción. Que podemos decir... Nos encanta darle cierto toque a las historias, en especial cuando hay vampiritos de por medio. ¿Qué podemos decir? Amantes de estos fics sobrenaturales, pero bueno… Al menos sabemos que un día un fic de hombre lobo traeremos para contrastar todo jeje ―Risa nerviosa.**

**Así que para la gente que tal vez quiera ver alguna otra cosita pues que no se preocupen, que pronto lo verán... Solo tengan paciencia, que es el mes del terror y de los fics sobrenaturales.**

**Ahora, volviendo a este tema… Este fic tiene un cierto significado especial, y es que nació como una pequeña ideíta para regalo de cumpleaños de Ori, pero… La suerte y la mala vibra lo hizo retrasarse un poco… Ok, lo hizo retrasarse en EXCESO. Contando que la chica en cuestión cumplió años en Enero, y ya pasó casi un año entero... Si, tal vez nos hubiera salido más rentable esperar al próximo año, pero... Meh, que importa, de todos modos ella quiso hacerlo así que aquí está. Bien, creó que mejor no más entretenimientos… ¡Aquí les traemos nuestra hermosa obra maestra! Pero por supuesto, antes las aclaraciones.**

***Advertencias/Aclaraciones:**

― Los personajes del anime Inazuma Eleven serán llamados por sus nombres europeos así como los OC que participen.

―Los personajes de IE se dividirán en vampiros, dhampiros y humanos especiales. Aparte de esta clasificación se dividen en las diversas secciones del internado (Para mayor información leer las fichas de datos).

―La creación y mitología de esta casta se ira revelando cuanto más avance el fic, pero hemos de avisarles que es muy diferente a lo visto. Así que pedimos tengan mente abierta y paciencia para ver el desarrollo, como también, recibáis mayor información del enemigo al que muchos de los personajes temen.

― Serán aceptados un máximo de siete OC'S para esta historia. Las fichas deberán ser enviadas por un MP y deben dejar un review concretando la pareja que desean escoger así como su opinión del prólogo, preferiblemente den una segunda opción por si se repiten entre dos participantes la misma pareja. Daremos la respuesta a los elegidos una semana después de que el prólogo sea subido, así les daremos más tiempo y oportunidad para trabajar y enviar las fichas. ¡Que tengan buena suerte!

—Al final de la lectura se encontrarán con la sección Glosario, en ella se puntualizará el significado de algunas palabras especiales. Las cuales se indicarán en la lectura con el signo * .

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Escuela de Vampiros**

**.**

**.**

Un poderoso rugido fue soltado por la malvada criatura que rodeaba el lugar en donde ellas se estaban refugiando, causando que las pobres muchachas giman horrorizadas mientras intentaban abrir la puerta de manera inútil y desesperanzada. Una de ellas pateó la puerta con enojo, pero cuando su pie terminó impactando con la placa de madera soltó un audible "¡Auch!" y se dejó caer en el suelo, masajeando su dolida extremidad. De acuerdo, no había sido la mejor idea de todas… ¡Pero es que ya estaban desesperadas! ¡Estar encerradas en una maldita torre con un dragón sobrevolándola y que de seguro estaba esperando a que le entre hambre para poder destruirla y comérselas como aperitivo no era precisamente la situación más divertida de todas!

Otra de las jóvenes princesas se acercó a la ventana para mirar a los cielos e intentar ver si la bestia alada seguía acechándolas como si fuera un depredador jugando con su comida… Y en cuanto vio la gigante sombra del dragón encima suyo se metió dentro de inmediato, echándose a temblar y sentándose en una esquina aterrada.

—Estamos fritas… —Murmuró con miedo la jovencita que vio al dragón, en su mente ya estaba imaginando como la malvada bestia la atrapaba con sus garras y se la comía de un solo bocado. ¡No quería morir, era demasiado joven! ¡Tenía toda una vida por delante, pero no la quería pasar en el estómago de un monstruo!

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios solo de pensarlo. ¡Tan solo quería salir de esa pesadilla! Ser libre y deshacerse de ese malvado monstruo que parecía sacado de una cruel pesadilla. Más ella no podía hacer nada, ni tampoco las demás princesas. Pues estas se hallaban aterrorizadas y a punto de llorar de rabia e impotencia.

Otra de ellas gritó, una que era rubia y pequeñita, rogando porque alguien las ayudara y las sacara de ese infierno.

—¡Socorro por favor! —El potente grito de la dama se podía escuchar a kilómetros— ¡Que alguien nos ayude!

En una palabra: Desesperadas. Así es como se encontraban las tres doncellas, ¡jo! Tan solo deseaban que sus apuestos caballeros las rescataran. ¡¿Era tanto pedir que un principe azul les cayera del suelo y las liberaran de ese tormento?!

Por ahora solo podían rogar que todo saliera bien. La pequeña rubia observó temblorosa como la que antes había pateado la puerta, otra jovencita rubia aunque más de una tonalidad grisácea, buscaba desesperada a su hermana menor y la abrazaba fuertemente para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Les quedaba muy poco tiempo, si nadie aparecía para salvarlas lo antes posible… Entonces su próxima casa sería la boca del dragón, pero por poco tiempo ya que después terminarían mudándose directo a su estómago. ¡Pero ellas ya eran felices en sus respectivas casas actuales, muchas gracias!

Volvió a mirar la ventana y… Oh por dios. Ahí estaba, el malvado dragón estaba observándolas fijamente, colocando su enorme ojo por la pequeña abertura y mirándolas de manera amenazadora. Se echaron a temblar nuevamente, gritando y pidiéndole a los cielos que alguien las salvara. ¡Se las iban a comer!

Y por suerte… Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que la enorme bestia soltó un rugido cuando sintió que algo pequeñito le golpeaba la espalda.

O más que algo pequeñito...¡eran sus valientes caballeros! Emocionadas y con grandes sonrisas observaron como los tres muchachos se disponían a atacar al dragón con valentía. ¡Eso es! Que le dieran su merecido y las liberaran. Si lo hacían obtendrían una grata recompensa.

Las tres damas observaron cómo los tres realizaban un ataque en equipo, armados con sus grandes y poderosas espadas que hacían rugir al dragón de dolor.  
>¡Pero espera! La batalla aún no estaba ganada, pues el monstruo acumuló el aliento en su boca y soltó grandes llamaradas que a las justas pudieron esquivar o neutralizar con sus grandes escudos.<p>

Las pobres muchachitas se asustaron y llevaron sus manos hacia sus bocas, jadeando sorprendidas. Parece que todavía tendrían que trabajar más duro si querían llegar a rescatarlas de esa malvada criatura que buscaba comida fácil… ¡Pero podían hacerlo! ¡Confiaban en ellos, no podían perder ahora!

Completamente decididas, las princesas comenzaron a gritarles ánimos a sus caballeros para intentar aumentar su moral, después de todo también es una de las armas más poderosas para la guerra. ¡Vamos, ellos podían! ¡Solo debían derribarlo o distraerlo para que todos puedan irse! Y gracias al cielo al parecer su pequeño plan funcionó, ya que cuando el monstruo dejó de escupir su fuego ellos rápidamente corrieron hacia él para continuar atacándolo sin piedad.

Uno de los valientes caballeros corrió y con su espada, atacó logrando herir la escamosa piel del monstruo, pero espera...No, ¡NO! ahora el bicho se había cabreado más y...Con su grandiosa y feroz cola logró derribarle y estamparlo contra una gran roca. Quiso levantarse pero...¡¿Qué?! Un artilugio pesado y robusto le había caido del cielo en la cabeza. Emitió un quejido y a la vez dio las gracias por llevar casco. ¡Menos mal! Si no esa maldita cosa le habría impactado en el cráneo.

El "Valiente guerrero" llevó ambas manos hacia su casco, adolorido por el impacto… ¡Demonios! Se supone que su fuerte y robusto yelmo le protegería de cualquier cosa que tratara de causarle daño, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron tan bien como se esperaba ya que este fue penetrado con facilidad por… Lo que sea que le haya caído encima. Demonios, y justo cuando todo iba tan bien, ahora solo faltaba derrotar al malvado dragón y así poder rescatar a sus princesas, pero ahora le retumbaba la cabeza por el golpe y la fuerza del impacto. ¿Qué fue lo que le golpeó tan fuerte como para poder deshacerse de su defensa tan perfecta? Solo podía ser algo completamente pesado y poderoso… Lo suficiente como para penetrar el más fuerte de los escudos y que pudiera hacer dudar a un guerrero tan poderoso como él.

Miró hacia abajo con curiosidad, ansioso de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta y se llevó una sorpresa al ver un libro bastante grande. Vaya… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso… Podría ser un grimorio de magia negra, abandonado por alguna malvada bruja del bosque que estaba apresurada por escapar de una turba furiosa que ansiaba quemarla por sus crímenes?

Parpadeó dos veces, la primera porque algo de polvo de los rocosos suelos le cayó encima y en segunda… Para comprobar si lo que leía en ese GRAN libro era verdad.

A un lado sus valientes compañeros se acercaron con precaución, no querían poner en riesgo sus pellejos y aunque fueran tremendos caballeros de reconocido nombre… Aún eran muy jóvenes para quedar malditos de por vida por un encantamiento o maldición que alguna bruja haya dejado en su reliquia de librito. Con la portada negra y las letras escritas en un color como el oro mismo les decía mucho… Debía de contener los poderosos hechizos de alguna hechicera, y considerando que había caído de los cielos… La mujer debió dejarlo caer en sus manos para tentarles al lado oscuro. ¡Y por supuesto que no caerían! ¡Tenían algo llamado orgullo y honor!

Aunque la tentación era muy grande…

Los tres caballeros se vieron entre sí, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos antes que asintieran al mismo tiempo. Lo harían juntos.

Así es, sus caminos estuvieron cruzados desde que los tres tenían memoria, y ese evento tan importante no sería cuando se separen. No señor, para nada… Ese libro oscuro tenía algo que les llamaba mucho la atención, no les importaba si pertenecía a alguna malvada bruja que habitaba en los bosques, preparaba pócimas y de seguro planeaba con utilizar esa trampa para ponerlos dentro de su caldero y comérselos como la cena de la semana. Iban a abrir ese grimorio, aunque sea lo último que hagan en sus vidas.

Con determinación, los valientes caballeros abrieron el libro y observaron las primeras páginas con cuidado. Vaya, sí que sus contenidos eran extraños… Habían lo que parecían ser imágenes de sus seres más queridos, posando y sonrientes en varias situaciones que ellos no recordaban de ninguna manera. Esa bruja definitivamente tenía poderes muy pero muy extraños…

—… ¿Qué creen que sea esto? —Preguntó uno de ellos sin poder despegar la mirada del grimorio, como si el hechizo hubiera surtido efecto.

Volteando una página el caballero del centro estrecho sus grandes ojos chocolates tratando de deducir la respuesta. Él era el más lógico de los tres, así que… ¡Esto era para él pan comido! P-pero… ¡Jo! No sabía qué demonios era esa cosa. A su lado uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de armas se rasco la barbilla con una pose deductiva que le hizo soltar una risilla, menudo complejo de hacerse el chico listo.

—No pienses mucho Alec, que se te quema el cerebro —le tomo el pelo. Los ojos grises plateados de su amigo al instante relampaguearon ofendidos mientras se cruzaba de brazos soltando un bufido.

—Cállate Lucas.

El muchacho mencionado simplemente soltó una risa divertida, que entretenido era tomarle el pelo a su querido colega del alma… Devolvió la vista al libro misterioso y caído de los cielos que lo golpeó en la cabeza, intentando descifrar que eran esos extraños patrones e imágenes que poseían las páginas. Sabía que había visto a las personas que se mostraban allí, pero… ¿A dónde? Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, solo que no le salía por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender.

—Un momento… —Habló el tercer caballero, mirando más de cerca una de las hojas del grimorio misterioso— Esa persona… ¿No se parece a…?

—¡Hey! —Chillaron un par de vocecitas femeninas detrás de ellos, causando que los tres guerreros se tensen un poco. Oh, por Dios… ¡Se olvidaron de las princesas!

Diablos… De inmediato los tres caballeros palidecieron. Rápidamente el primer caballero tomo el libro entre sus manos mientras sonrisas nerviosas se dibujaban en sus rostros al ver como las delicadas y elegantes princesas se acercaban a ellos con los rostros contorsionados en muecas de enfado. No hacía falta decir que las chicas estaban enojadas, principalmente por el hecho de que sus VALIENTES y FUERTES caballeros las dejaron en la torre olvidadas con el dragón suelto. ¡¿Qué clase de hombres eran estos payasos?!

La primera de las princesas, y la más grande, inflo los mofletes iracunda cuando cogió su zapato y se lo lanzo en la cabeza al caballero que hace unos momentos recordó a la persona dibujada en el grimorio. Un audible "Auch" se escuchó mientras otra de las princesas soltaba una risilla.

—Buena puntería, hermana —alabo entre risitas la pequeña muchachita.

El joven guerrero que fue golpeado por el fugaz ataque de la princesa se sobó la cabeza, ya que él no llevaba un casco tan protector como los de sus compañeros. Eso le pasa por confiado… No puedo evitar el hacer un pequeño puchero al ver como las dos muchachas chocaban las palmas y reían ante la acción de la mayor. Demonios, que vergüenza, esto no les podía salir peor en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sentimos… —Se disculpó el muchacho que recibió el golpe, suspirando y mirando al suelo claramente avergonzado. Era un milagro que el dragón no se las haya comido, eso habría sido espantoso…

—¿Lo siento por dejarnos abandonadas o lo siento por haber permitido que el dragón casi nos tragara? —Cuestiono la tercera princesa de brillantes ojos rosas haciendo un puchero. — ¡Son tan crueles! Mira que abandonarnos así como así… ¡Ya juraba que el dragón nos iba a comer enteritas para solo dejar nuestros huesos!

—En realidad… Dudo mucho que hubiera dejado nuestros huesos, Andrea —Cuestiono con una sonrisa nerviosa la primera princesa—. Los dragones se comen por completo a sus presas…

—Eso nos deja con que, por su culpa, ¡El dragón nos iba a comer!

Los tres caballeros se tensaron todavía más, habían sido completamente humillados por su distracción. Ah… ¡Ya comprendían todo, ese era el plan de la malvada bruja desde un principio! Como no se dieron cuenta de eso antes, querían que se distraigan viendo las imágenes que tenía en su grimorio para que no pudieran alcanzar a las princesas a tiempo. Qué vergüenza, cayeron en su juego de inmediato y no lograron cumplir su prometido, quien quiera que sea esa hechicera sí que sabía bien lo que hacía… Logró hacer que sucumbieran ante la tentación.

—T-Tenemos nuestros motivos… —Murmuró el segundo de los guerreros, dejando que vean el libro que tanta atención les había llamado. Pero justo antes de que pudieran decir algo, se oyó un rugido que por poco y los hace desmayarse. ¡El dragón había vuelto! Bien, esta era su oportunidad de derrotar a la bestia y volver a ser los héroes de la historia.

La enorme bestia se acercaba, lo que ocasiono que de inmediato las hermosas princesas chillaran horrorizadas y se escudaran tras sus valientes caballeros. Estos sonrieron alzando sus espadas, listos para el peligroso como intenso combate. ¡Ahora si demostrarían su valor! Defenderían a sus princesas y darían caza a ese enorme lagarto que tanto daño había hecho al pueblo.

Entonces lo vieron… Enorme y feroz, gruñendo mientras movía de un lado a otro su letal cola de metros de largo. El terror invadió a las muchachitas, las cuales se taparon los ojos temblando mientras los jóvenes miraron retadores a la bestia.

El dragón abrió la boca, seguramente listo para lanzar el cruel fuego y quemarles, por lo cual sus escudos se pusieron delante para protegerles de las ascuas. Lo que un héroe debía de hacer… En cuanto el fuego pasó los guerreros dieron gritos de guerra y corrieron hacía la bestia cuando…

—¡Alexander, Marianne, Vanessa! ¡Hora de irnos, que hoy llega su padre y debemos ir a por el a la estación!

Los guerreros tropezaron de inmediato ante el llamado de aquella mujer, finalmente siendo traídos de regreso a la realidad. Los niños se levantaron mientras se sobaban las cabezas, el "Malvado dragón" saltando encima de uno de ellos y soltando un pequeño ladrido antes de comenzar a lamerle el rostro en señal de juego, provocando que las princesas soltaran unas risitas divertidas.

Ellos se quitaron las cacerolas de la cabeza, el moreno cogiendo al cachorro blanco entre sus brazos y acariciándolo mientras reía. Las muchachas continuaron riendo mientras lentamente se retiraban las coronas de papel de sus cabezas, dos de ellas bastante emocionadas por la noticia que les dio su madre. ¡Papá volvía hoy, y lo habían extrañado muchísimo! Claro, su ausencia había sido solo durante un par de días y por un motivo importante, pero bien que para ellas había parecido una eternidad sin que su querido progenitor les leyera su cuento de buenas noches y las arropara con cariño.

Las brillantes sonrisas hicieron que el cachorro ladrara emocionado, saltando de los brazos del muchacho de cabellos morenos corrió hasta echar abajo a ambas niñas. Las dos emitieron un gritito de sorpresa, seguido de un lengüetazo del perrito que hizo reír a todos.

Ambas niñas hicieron un puchero.

—¡Bola de nieve, para! —Se quejó tratando de no sonreír la pequeña niña de pelo negro. Sus ojos marrones brillaron burlones haciendo reír a carcajadas a los demás. — ¡Perro tonto!

—Ya, ya —El niño de cabello rubio tomo al perro liberando a las dos hermanas. — No las babees chucho.

Y sin embargo, el cachorro simplemente soltó un ladrido alegre antes de balancearse un poco y hacer caer a su "Atacante", aterrizando encima de él y comenzando a lamerlo de la misma forma, haciendo reír a los demás todavía más fuerte al observar como el pequeño trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero el cánido simplemente continuaba pasando su lengua emocionado. Sí que era energético…

—Ya, ya, suficiente —Murmuró el joven moreno entre risas y cogió al perrito en brazos, volviendo a carcajearse cuando este trató de volver a lamerlo— Seguiremos jugando en casa, cuando estemos con papá.

El perrito al oír la palabra "papá" ladro emocionado. Movió su cola tal cual hélice de helicóptero haciendo soltar más risillas a los pequeños. Menudo cachorrito que tenían… Pero aun así lo amaban. Bola de nieve en definitiva era la mejor mascota del mundo, el pequeño consentido de la familia que todos amaban.

Y sí que era una bola de nieve por ser tan blanco y esponjoso…

—¡Un momento! —Exclamo alerta la pequeña rubia de ojos rosas— ¡¿Eso significa que ya os vais?! ¡Pero si aún no hemos terminado de jugar! —Hizo un berrinchito.

Los demás presentes soltaron una risita nerviosa, se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… Si, tal vez habrían terminado antes si no fuera porque los tres "Caballeros" terminaron distrayéndose con aquel extraño libro que le cayó encima a uno de ellos. Y hablando de ese libro… ¿Qué era, de todos modos? Durante sus miles de visitas a esa casa jamás lo habían visto en sus vidas, y por la sorpresa que se llevó el que vivía allí se notaba que él tampoco. Pero bueno, fue gracias a él que no lograron completar su "Misión", y ahora querían una respuesta sobre el misterio del grimorio de la bruja.

—Hey, miren lo que encontramos —Comentó uno de los muchachos, concretamente el que residía en ese lugar. Cogió el libro entre sus manos se lo mostró a las niñas, quienes formaron muecas de confusión y curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto curiosa la pequeña mientras le quitaba el libro y colocándolo en el suelo lo habría interesada. El pequeño que había sostenido el grimorio momentos atrás rodo los ojos, menuda cría veloz que era Vanessa.

—¡Oh miren! ¡Es mi mamá! —Exclamo la niña de brillantes ojos marrones y larga cabellera negra como la noche. Sus manos estaban juntas mientras sonreía mucho más. Los demás niños miraron de inmediato la foto y… ¡Vaya! Si era la madre de Alec, Mary y Nessy… Pero… ¡Cielos, ahí se veía mucho más joven! Siendo una réplica igualita de Vanessa, solo que con ojos grises-plateados.

Al final ya comprendían que era ese extraño libro… ¡Era un álbum de fotos! Uno bastante viejo al parecer, pero un álbum de fotos al fin y al cabo. Vaya, si ahí aparecían sus madres cuando eran más jóvenes… ¿Entonces que más se encontrarían? La curiosidad que ya sentían terminó creciendo todavía más, después de todo era la primera vez que se encontraban con ese pequeño álbum de recuerdos de sus progenitoras.

—Eh, mira Jared —Habló Alexander, señalando otra fotografía— También está tu madre.

El pequeño rubio observó la imagen que le estaba enseñando su amigo, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos al ver a la mujer en la fotografía. Esa… ¿Esa era su madre? ¡Si ni se parecía a la persona que veía todos los días! Esa muchacha llevaba atuendos apagados y góticos, totalmente lo opuesto a lo que la veía llevar siempre. Hasta se atrevía a decir que daba un poco de miedo…

Y no pudo evitar que la sinceridad de su dulce etapa infantil saliera a flote. Con una mueca y el terror brillando en sus ojos dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente sin considerar si quiera que sus palabras podrían tener terribles consecuencias para su futuro mismo.

—Mi mamá da miedo —susurro bajo. Cosa de la cual se arrepintió al instante, especialmente al sentir una mirada matadora provenir desde la puerta que le hizo tragar saliva. Cerrando los ojos miro a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes estaban pálidos mirando tras su espalda. — ¿Mi madre escucho lo que dije, verdad? —Ambos asintieron haciéndole gemir de pánico puro en su interior. Con la valentía que aún conservaba se dio vuelta lentamente, implorando a algún ser superior que su muerte no fuera tan cruel por abrir la boca de más.

Porque a pesar de que su madre podía ser bastante dulce y amable con él en casi todas las ocasiones… Cuando se cabreaba lo hacía muy en serio, todavía le dolía muchísimo recordar el castigo que recibió aquella ocasión en que rompió una de sus vasijas favoritas, o cuando accidentalmente tiró una de sus preciadas piezas de joyería por el drenaje… Siempre que cometía alguna travesura terminaba perdiendo toda esperanza de ver a luz del sol, mamá cabreada era una MUY mala señal, pobre del que lograba despertar su ira.

Y bien lo supo cuando vio fijamente a su progenitora frunciéndole el ceño de forma intensa, sin dejar de arrullar en lo más mínimo a su hermanita menor cuyos ojos ámbares le miraban llenos de curiosidad mientras se alimentaba por medio de un biberón.

—Así que… ¿Doy miedo? —Preguntó la mujer con la bebé en brazos de una forma tan amenazadora y siniestra que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ya se lo estaba imaginando… Castigado por un año.

Hora de zafarse de la ira de mamá Godzilla.

Sonriendo nervioso y con la mejor de sus caritas de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato se hizo el desentendido con esa pregunta que acababa de ser hecha. Su madre arqueó una ceja, bastante dudosa de su pequeña actuación. La verdad es que esta no era la primera vez que Jared se metía en líos y actuaba como la santa paloma… La única diferencia es que ese truquito ya no le servía desde hace mucho.

—Yo no dije eso mamá... Yo dije que… Eres un cielo.

Sus amigos le miraron como si estuviera loco. ¡¿Eso fue lo mejor que se lo ocurrió?! ¡¿Un cielo?! Sin ofender, pero la madre de Jared era todo menos eso.

Un pequeño gruñido que escapó de la garganta de su progenitora lo hizo estremecer, al final lo único que había logrado era empeorar su situación. De acuerdo, no estaría castigado por un año… Estaría castigado por una década tal vez, no le dejarían salir de su cuarto hasta que haya escrito que lo siente un buen par de millones de veces. Adiós, vida de libertad…

—Señorito, estás en… Problemas… —La mujer comenzó a hablar, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron en el álbum de fotos que los pequeños estuvieron ojeando hace minutos su mirada se ablandó un poco. Aprovechando que lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo, la castaña se agachó y con una de sus manos lo levantó y lo miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa—Hey ¿Dónde encontraron esto?

Los niños parpadearon un poco mirándose entre sí. Lucas señalo a Jared con el dedo mientras sonreía con travesura.

—Le cayó en la cabeza a J.R mientras jugábamos. —Comunico el de cabellos rubios claros haciendo rodar los ojos a su amigo. Y ahí iba el maldito apodo que le crearon Lucas y Alexander… Uno que resumía en dos letras su nombre y apellido: Jared Raven… Mejor conocido como J.R o el chico de las dos letras de pelo rubio oro y ojos tan rojos como la sangre. ¿Interesante? Bastante a decir verdad.

Justo había heredado los rasgos más llamativos de sus progenitores, el cabello rubio dorado de su padre y los ojos rojo sangre de su madre, volviéndolo un joven bastante atractivo y llamativo. Una pena por lo del apodo tonto que le habían dado sus dos mejores amigos, sin embargo… No era lo peor que le podrían haber puesto, claro, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le molestaba un poco. Solo cuando era Marianne la que lo decía es cuando podía aceptarlo…

La madre del rubio, sin perder su sonrisa, abrió el libro en su mano y miró la primera foto, la pequeña en sus brazos desprendiéndose del biberón de inmediato y exclamando emocionada un adorable "¡Mamá, mamá!" mientras señalaba a la castaña en la imagen, haciéndola reír. Dios, su hijita era todo un amor…

—Me estaba comenzando a preguntar dónde estaba. —Comentó la castaña, soltando una risita.

―¿De qué época es ese álbum tía Sonata? ―Pregunto curiosa Vanessa. La nombrada miro a la niña y no pudo evitar relajar su rostro, porque… Cristo. Nessy era idéntica a su mejor amiga Angeline. El mismo rostro, la misma curiosidad, la misma ternura y sonrisilla traviesa… Era tan perfecta y adorable. Algunas veces se decía a que esta niña era la viva copia de su madre, mientras que Marianne… Bueno, era mucho más bonita que su propia progenitora.

¡Uf! Estas niñas era completos opuestos. Mientras Ness tenía cabello moreno y ojos marrones… Mary tenía el pelo de un claro rubio grisáceo cenizo que hacía resaltar esos ojazos verdes esmeraldas tan bellos que portaba. Y por gracioso que pareciera, heredo cierto bronceado que poseía el esposo de Angeline. ¿Resultado? La niña era una pequeña preciosura que al parecer, se parecía bastante al padre y que seguramente… Era idéntica a la madre de este.

Sonata soltó una risa pequeña, sentándose en el sofá que antes había hecho de "Castillo asediado por un malvado dragón que al final resultó ser un perrito pequeñito y bonito", con cuidado de sentar bien a su hija menor en sus piernas y observando con una sonrisa como los demás niños se colocaban a su alrededor, mirándola con expectativas. Vaya, no se esperó que les interesara tanto el tema… Pero bueno, querían saber, y ella no podía negarles la respuesta que le estaban pidiendo.

—Es de cuando An, Eva y yo íbamos a la academia. —Contestó a la pregunta de la pequeña morena, volviendo a mirar la primera fotografía y riendo un poco al recordar cuando se la tomaron. Había sido el primer día del ciclo escolar, cuando les asignaron sus habitaciones a las tres muchachas y habían decidido sacarse una fotografía para recordar ese día. El primero que pasaron en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos les había dado…

―¡Oh! Eso es fantástico ―Declaro con ojitos brillantes la pequeña Andrea. Sonata casi se carcajeó, diablos… La niña era idéntica a la propia Eva. Cabello rubio dorado brillante, ojos rosas delicados y tiernos, piel blanquecina… Una mini-barbie, tal cual le decían a Evangelyne desde cría y la cual también era una pequeña preciosura― ¡Cuéntanos más tía Sona! Me muero por saber cómo era mi mami y papi en esas épocas.

―Tú siempre tan candorosa, pequeñaja ―murmuro burlón Lucas. Sus cabellos un poco revueltos y su sonrisita traviesa adornando su rostro. Y si la pequeña Andrea se parecía a su madre… ¡Uf! Lucas era la viva imagen de su padre Axel. Desde sus hermosos ojos chocolates y su pelo de tono tan claro hasta su piel levemente bronceada morena tan atractiva.

Menudos genes tan estúpidos.

La niña frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano mayor.

―¿Qué significa candorosa?

—Significa que eres demasiado inocente —Afirmó el joven Alexander, encogiéndose un poco de hombros provocando que la rubia le mirara algo ofendida. El otro hijo de Angeline, y era completamente seguro afirmar que más bien era directamente una réplica de la madre, pero en versión masculina. Con esos ojitos azulados que recordaban más al plateado, el cabello moreno y un rostro cargado de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo diversión pura… Era un niño demasiado adorable, eso no lo podía negar ni la misma Sonata.

Riendo divertida, la castaña dejó el álbum de fotos y tomó a la pequeña Grace en sus brazos para arrullarla y tratar de hacerla dormir. Esta pequeñita era completamente preciosa… Con unos cabellos castaños exactamente iguales a los de ella, al igual que poseía los ojos color ámbar de su amado esposo y que ella adoraba tanto. Tan chiquita y bonita, era igual de preciosa que su hermano mellizo.

—Habrá que preguntar si queda tiempo… —Murmuró Sonata bajito, para no alertar a la bebé que estaba arrullando.

Ni corto ni perezoso, pronto los niños estuvieron sentaditos frente a la castaña. Cada uno atento y con las orejitas en alto haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa. Menudos pequeñajos que eran estos críos. Al parecer, An tendría que ir sola a recoger a su esposo, ¡Bueno que se haría! Todo fuera por contar esta bella historia (O más interesante historia) de como ellas tres fueron al único internado de vampiros donde el amor estaba prohibido, y de paso… Donde los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en la foto en donde ella estaba abrazando a su amado Blake y… Exactamente en el lugar donde un pequeño colgante pendía de su cuello.

Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios, ese hermoso colgante que hasta ese día ella seguía atesorando con amor y todo el cariño del mundo, después de todo… Era probablemente el regalo que ella más apreciaba de todos lo que le hizo durante su relación que había resultado en ese matrimonio y hasta ahora tres hermosos hijos. Claro, durante todo ese periodo aparecieron más y más presentes preciosos, pero ninguno tan bello y significativo como ese colgante que aparecía en la fotografía. Se había encargado de cuidarlo como si fuera su propia vida, alguien solo podría ponerle un rasguño a ese colgante por encima de su cadáver, y aun así tendrían que arrancarlo de sus frías manos para poder llevárselo.

Rió un poquito, ya se estaba desviando del tema… Vamos, lo que importaba ahora era contarles la historia a los niños.

—Veamos… ¿Por dónde empezar? —Murmuró la castaña, tratando de decidirse cuál sería el punto de partida ideal para relatarles toda su aventura.

La idea llegó al instante. Su sonrisa ensanchándose mientras los niños le miraban con los ojos brillantes, esperando el inició de tan esperado cuento que ninguno de sus padres les había contado antes.

_Eraklion… La tierra de los vampiros y los castillos…_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Colmillos de Amor **_

**19 de Octubre, 2010 ― Inglaterra (Reino de Eraklion)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Malditos ronquidos" Pensó con desagrado un muchacho rubio que actualmente miraba el techo en busca de una distracción para esos molestos ruidos que se colaban a través de sus orejas, a diferencia de sus compañeros de habitación él era el único que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche debido a los ronquidos que provenían de la habitación contigua a la suya. ¡Rayos! Al parecer Mark Evans enserio era toda una máquina ruidosa no solo en las mañanas, sino también en las madrugadas. Saber aquel hecho era jodidamente molesto, primero porque nadie le advirtió que el tío ese podía ser tan fastidioso en tiempos nocturnos y en segunda, porque está ya era la cuarta noche con insomnio que tenía en la semana.

Sinceramente no era la primera vez que esto le sucedía tan continuamente, ya venía desde hace tiempo su falta de sueño y tampoco era la única excusa la mala forma de dormir del muchacho de la otra recamara. Antes que llegara a esta… "Escuela" ─Si podría llamarse de esa forma esté lugar─ el castaño no existía para ponerle como su obstáculo para su problema de dormir, pero si existía otra razón para sus desvelos, y esta se definía en una sencilla palabra: Pesadillas.

Así es: Pesadillas. Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios mientras se giraba en su "Colchón" (Que más parecía una piedra) y colocaba la almohada encima de su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos para intentar acallar los ronquidos que soltaba el muchacho detrás de la pared que estaba enfrentando, pero estos simplemente no bajaban su volumen en lo más mínimo. ¡Carajo! Todo lo que pedía era un poco de sueño para reponer sus energías ¿Es demasiado pedir eso? Porque parece que a los seres superiores no les bastaba solo con quitarle las ganas de dormir gracias a sus terrores nocturnos, también tenían que darle eso.

Gruñó molesto mientras apretaba más la almohada contra sus orejas, en un fútil intento de bloquear los ronquidos y así tratar de lograr conciliar el sueño. Demonios, demonios, demonios… Ya tenía suficiente con llegar al mundo de los sueños solo para volver a verse a sí mismo encadenado y a merced de sus antiguos… Dueños, pero ahora ni eso podía ver ya que no podía caer dormido en primer lugar.

Al parecer tendría un segundo día consecutivo sin poder dormir… ¡No, esperen! El alivio le invadió en el instante exacto en que los desagradables sonidos se detuvieron. Por fin podría dormir al menos unos minutos, con lo mucho que lo necesitaba, agradeció a quien sea que estuviera allá arriba y se hubiera apiadado de él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, quito la almohada de encima suyo y la acomodo debajo de su cabeza antes que bostezara cerrando los ojos. Fueron cuestión de segundos para que la somnolencia comenzara a atraparle y mandarle directo al país de _sueñolandia_. Los parpados le pesaban, la respiración bajo un poco hasta que casi estaba a punto de dormir…

Cuando el estridente sonido de la campana sonó juró que lanzo un grito tan potente que seguro llegó a escucharse hasta los cielos mismos.

¡Carajo, joder, mierda! ¡¿De verdad ya eran las 5:30 de la mañana?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió tener que poner la hora de despertarse tan temprano?! ¡Usualmente era a las 6 en adelante, pero no, aquí cinco y media, y punto final! Como odiaba el maldito horario de la academia y al cabrón que lo haya decidido, con ese tiempo apenas podían tomar una pequeña siesta con el roncador que tenían al lado…

Llevó su mano a su rostro y se frotó los ojos, sabía muy bien que si no se levantaba de inmediato el monitor lo sacaría a patadas del cuarto y lo obligaría a iniciar la rutina. Prefería hacerlo solo, muchas gracias, tener a ese gritón detrás suyo no era la mejor forma de iniciar el día que digamos.

Las campanadas aumentaron de volumen, y si aquel ensordecedor sonido no fue suficiente para arruinarles el día… Lo fue en cuanto su puerta fue abierta y el bastardo de Bastian Swan les miro con molestia antes de levantar el silbato… Hijo de puta. Sabían que su monitor era un verdadero cabrón cuando se lo proponía, pero hacer sonar esa porquería y provocar que los presentes se asustaran y se levantaran al tiro fue muy innecesario. ¿Por qué no podía despertarles de una forma menos estrepitosa? No era un pedido enorme, tan solo un poco más de delicadeza.

Joshua suspiro rodando los ojos y lanzando una mirada al infeliz-cabrón-monitor murmuro entre dientes las ganas que tenía de darle una patada en el culo.

Pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer eso ni nada parecido, sabía que si intentaba siquiera ponerle una mano encima a su monitor entonces le iba a caer medio mundo encima, en el peor de los casos lo expulsaban y lo echaban a la calle. La academia no le parecía el mejor lugar del mundo precisamente, pero demonios, al menos le daban una cama caliente (Si se le puede llamar "Cama" a esa piedra con forma de colchón) y también lo alimentaban, así que no podía quejarse. Otra mañana, otro despertar movido y molesto que solo lo adormiló más de lo que ya estaba… Solo quería volver a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, porque después de dos noches seguidas de insomnio cualquiera haría lo posible solo para descansar aunque sea un minuto. O unas horas…

—¡Por un carajo! ¡LEVANTATE MALDITO VAGO! —El potente grito del monitor le hizo taparse las orejas y rodar los ojos al intuir quien era el bendito problema ahora. ¿Cuándo no? El único muchacho que podía seguir durmiendo como la bella durmiente a pesar de los ruidos matutinos del "amable" Bastian, Cole. El rubio suspiro al ver como su amigo pegaba un salto y enredándose entre las sabanas terminaba moviéndose de más antes de… Caerse de la cama superior del camarote. Un sonoro impacto resonó en la habitación en compañía de las muecas de los presentes y el bufido del monitor, a quien poco le importaba si estos críos del demonio se mataban, mientras él no saliera perjudicado o regañado.

De mala gana se acercó hasta el mocoso caído y le dio una pequeña patada en la espinilla. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de golpe mientras soltaba una tremenda maldición que indicaba su "dulce" despertar.

Joshua suspiro, lanzo una mirada de lastima a su amigo y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para iniciar la rutina de todos los días. Por otro lado, era preferible que se apurara si quería desayunar de forma decente esa mañana. Solo los primeros en llegar comían algo digno, en cambio, los últimos… Los brebajes que serían capaces de compararse al estiércol de los animales, y se refería tanto al aspecto como al sabor.

Así que sus mejores opciones eran apresurarse para conseguir algo decente para el desayuno… O pasar la mañana hambriento, porque ni aunque fuera la última comida sobre la faz de este planeta se iba a comer esa cosa. Antes muerto de hambre que sufrir algún tipo de infección e indigestión a causa de la plasta esa que servían cuando se acababa la comida de verdad. ¿Acaso el encargado de cocinar los quería ver muertos, o algo? Porque parecía que esas eran sus intenciones, no había ningún otro motivo como para que se le permita servir… Esa cosa que parecía sacada de las pesadillas más oscuras de Lovecraft.

Hizo una mueca y se levantó más rápido que sus propios amigos, quienes aún estaban atontados por el ensordecer sonido del endemoniado silbato de Bastian. Joshua rodo los ojos y tomo sus ropas de entrenamiento antes de proceder a vestirse antes de lo que canta un gallo para poder coger el desayuno decente. Hoy era Jueves, así que si había suerte… ¡Había pizza! Lo único bueno de la semana era este día en que los primeros que llegaban a la cafetería comían una deliciosa porción de aquella delicia que pocos recordaban luego de probar las porquerías de este lugar.

Por lo cual no había tiempo para flojear, o llegaba y se llevaba toda la que pueda alcanzar o se moría de hambre. Gracias al cielo que había salido antes, por lo que ya sabía bien su querido monitor todavía seguía gritándole a sus compañeros sobre lo inútiles que eran, así que tenía tiempo. Desayuno decente, al menos hasta ahora su mañana iba bien. ¿Podía acaso ser mejor? Él creía que no.

Sonrió un poco hasta que sintió como le revolvían el cabello haciéndole gruñir de molestia, detestaba que le trataran como un crío. Dirigió una fulminante mirada a su "agresor" o también conocido como su mejor amigo, y compañero de recamara, Blake Raven. Aunque prefería decirle sencillamente **Chico perfecto y de la sonrisa dorada**.

Con sus casi dos metros y esa sonrisa de modelo de catálogo (La cual era completamente injusta) que llevaba en su rostro, Blake era considerado uno de los tíos más guapos por toda la población femenina del instituto ─Según las propias palabras de las chicas─ e inclusive, por las mismas maestras hormonadas que se lo comían con los ojos nada más ver a este tío ingresar a algún lugar. ¡No es que lo envidiaría! Claro que no… Y es por eso que Joshua admitía sin complejos que Blake era sencillamente el epitome de la belleza. Con esos cabellos ondulados de despampanante tono rubio dorado y aquellos brillantes ojos a juego del mismo color dejaban en claro que el muchacho era un Adonis modernizado de la cabeza a los pies (Ahora era comprensible que lo hubieran apodado el "calienta bragas" de la escuela).

Pero bueno, la realidad es que Blake era un buen tipo… Solo que demasiado sarcástico, orgulloso y sádico –Cuando lo quería- además de tener un pequeño problemita que cualquiera llamaría… Ah… Exceso de confianza (Vanidad). Aun así, las muchachas iban tras de él como perras en celo, ansiosas que por lo menos las volteara a ver por un segundo de su tiempo. Y si lo conseguían, casi todo el tiempo, con tan solo decir un simple: Déjame en paz… Las tías ya se desmayaban enamoradas. Si, su amigo era un completo casanova, aunque, más bien diría un casanova CAZADO.

¡Wow, wow! ¿Increíble? Mucho, pues ese muchacho ya tenía dueña. ¡Sí! Lo creas o no, el guapo casanova de la academia tenía una relación estable desde hace bastante tiempo (Aunque pocos conocían de esto), casi un año y con alguien que él apodaba como "La mujer de sus sueños, la reina de su mundo". Claro que absolutamente nadie sabía de quien se trataba, pero sabían que decía la verdad, él jamás mentiría sobre ese asunto.

Era Blake después de todo, así que mentir no estaba en sus gustos… A menos que fuera una **mentira blanca**.

―¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas enano? ―Lanzo una mirada fulminante al rubio. ¡Odiaba ese apodo! No era su culpa que sus genes lo dejaran en el condenado metro ochenta y dos, mientras que Blake era un rascacielos andante.

Removió un poco su cabeza para sacarse de encima la mano de su acompañante y se acomodó los pelos con la suya, tratando de volver a dejarlos medianamente acomodados. Si, había salido del cuarto sin peinarse ni nada, pero al menos quería lucir medianamente presentable, después de todo ir por ahí con los pelos parados y con los ojos parecidos a los de un muerto andante no iba a provocar la mejor impresión.

—Voy de camino a la cafetería, quiero conseguir comida de verdad —Afirmó él en respuesta, chasqueando la lengua al ver como los cabellos volvían a parársele de manera rebelde. Demonios, mal día con el pelo como ya era costumbre…

Suspiro. No es como si a alguien tampoco le importará… Las pocas guerreras que le veían no le tomaban tanto enserio. Es decir, él no era tan guapo como Blake o como cualquier vampiro. ¡Ok, tenía lo suyo! Pero era gracias a salir de lo común y él no lo encontraba atractivo.

Mientras que Blake tenía el cabello más rubio que vio en su vida, Joshua tenía el tono rubio más raro. Uno grisáceo que parecía cenizo, pero aun así las brechas de colores estaban ahí que lo hacían chasquear la lengua al verse en algún espejo. ¿No podría haber sido un rubio más normal? No pedía un dorado o bronce, pero si uno corriente y no tan vistozo. Está bien, no quejas, volviendo al tema sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, con unas pequeñas vetas ligeramente ambarinas que no se notaban mucho a menos que uno las viera con fijeza.

Graciosamente su mejor amigo solía decir que sus ojos parecían los de un gato. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡Ja! Con ese idiota todo se podía esperar. Incluso solía molestarle por el hecho de tener un ligero bronceado y una barbilla un poco ovalada. Enserio, tolerar a ese dhampiro era una obra maestra.

Una buena carcajada se le escapó a Blake, quien mirándole burlón sonrió mostrando como un par de hoyuelos se dejaban vislumbrar y… Josh rodo los ojos al ver lo que ya debía esperarse. O lo que más bien, ya era bastante común de ver desde que tenía memoria.

No, no es que la sonrisa del rubio fuera mala o tuviera los dientes chuecos, para nada. Los dientes de Blake Raven eran perfectos y blancos, solo que… Joshua no estaba mirando con algo de nerviosismo sus "dientes", sino más bien sus… Colmillos.

Así es, esos colmillos que eran la base de la alimentación de todo ser de la noche, sin esos dientes afilados y puntiagudos básicamente serían lo mismo que unos bebés recién nacidos que deben comer su comida procesada o triturada, aunque en su caso sería beber la sangre de alguna otra fuente. Aunque admitía que el imaginarse eso era bastante cómico, el ver como tal vez había algún vampiro en alguna parte del mundo tenía que alimentarse por medio de una pajita porque no tenía colmillos casi siempre lograba sacarle una risita.

Pero de todos modos no eliminaba los nervios que sentía cada vez que recordaba que… Tal vez era el único humano en ese lugar, cargado de vampiros que quizá podrían drenarlo y dejarlo como una pasa en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Se sentía como un enano en tierra de gigantes, pero bueno… Era mucho mejor que volver a ese maldito lugar donde le trataban como si fuera un perro callejero.

Vale, quizás exageraba un poquito. No era el único humano en esta villa de vampiros, era más bien uno de los cien que habitaban ahí y que se entrenaban para un día recibir el bello regalo que era la "Sangre Inmortal", o como él solía llamarle para sonar al menos decente. La realidad es que los entrenaban para un día convertirlos en futuros chupasangres de la noche. Argh… De repente perdió un poco las ganas del desayuno.

Su amigo pareció comprenderlo porque sonrió negando con la cabeza y volviéndole a revolver los cabellos.

―Vamos enano, no hagas tanto drama. La sangre es deliciosa… Más aún cuando la bebes mientras follas con una mujer caliente.

Y ahí estaba ese tema de nuevo… Suspiró un poco al recordar que nuevamente, todas las chicas que residían en ese lugar también eran vampiresas, la gran mayoría estaba fuera de su alcance y ninguna se fijaría en él (Aunque la realidad era muy diferente… Había varias mujeres que tenían sus ojos fijados en el humano, y no por la sangre fresca). Bueno, de todos modos por ahora no estaba muy concentrado en el tema del romance, así que no se haría problemas por eso.

—No digas esas cosas, no vaya a ser que tu novia te escuche —Bromeó él, golpeando a su acompañante en el brazo de manera divertida. Al menos él había tenido la suerte de haber encontrado a alguien de verdad, a pesar de que absolutamente nadie había visto a esa muchacha ni tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo lucía…

El vampiro rió un poquito y le guiño el ojo.

―Mi chica no se molestara. Además, ella bien sabe que yo no soy una santa palomita… ―No supo si reírse o bufar. Vale, vale… Blake no era un chico que jugaba con los sentimientos, pero era más que obvio que virgen no había llegado a la cama de su actual novia. Pero bueno, quien se fijaba en el pasado. Por lo que veía, el rubio estaba bastante enamorado y para él ya habían acabado esas antiguas nochecitas en donde se acostaba con cuanta mujer quisiese.

Eso era algo llamado fidelidad y amor eterno… Sorprendente.

Aunque bueno, a eso también se le podría agregar que su actual pareja parecía ser bastante celosa y posesiva… Porque recuerda que una vez Blake le contó a sus amigos que ella le advirtió que, si llegaba a atraparlo con otra mujer… Dios, les costaba solo recordarlo, lo único que estaba dispuesto a imaginar sobre eso era la parte donde dijo que se lo llevaría a un lugar donde nadie jamás le encontraría y lo "Marcaría" para que jamás se olvide de que solo le pertenece a ella. Si, con esas palabras a cualquiera le daría miedo liarse con otra… Así que más le valía al rubio que le sea completamente fiel, o lo más probable es que terminara con un trauma severo.

Mirando la cara normal de Blake y sin pavor alguno le indicaba algo… Poco le importaba. Él era fiel, y como bien se imaginaba… Seguro que antes que lo toque, él mismo con sus palabritas y besos era capaz de amansar a esa fiera que tenía por mujer.

Complicadas relaciones de pareja, por eso estaba mejor solo.

―¿Una carrera por ver quien llega primero al comedor? ―Propuso su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Soltó una risita, iba a responderle, pero… Escuchó unos pasitos detrás de él. Con curiosidad miró hacia atrás pero no se encontró absolutamente nada, por un segundo pareció ver como algo rápidamente se hacía a un lado para dirigirse hacia otro pasillo que estaba conectado a ese pero no estaba muy seguro. ¿Alguien les estaba siguiendo? …Bah, simplemente se encogió de hombros y trató de ignorar eso.

—De acuerdo —Respondió Joshua, tampoco podía rechazar un desafío de parte de su mejor amigo, sabía que si rechazaba iba a estar todo el día molestándole con cosas del tipo "Que era un cobarde", "Demasiado lento" y que "Sabía que era el mejor".

El vampiro de inmediato lo miro arrogante antes que empezará a correr más rápido de lo que el mismísimo **Fhash***. ¡Oh vamos! Eso era trampa, en esos momentos odiaba verdaderamente las súper habilidades de los vampiros estúpidos. Maldiciendo empezó a correr, tratando de por lo menos parecer decentemente rápido y llegar en segundo lugar con la cabeza en alto.

O al menos un pequeño intento.

Putas sanguijuelas andantes.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cerrar dos minutos los ojos… Cerrar dos minutos los ojos… ¡Y un cuerno que puede cerrar los ojos dos putos minutos! ¡Dudaba si quiera que podría hacerlo un condenado segundo y todo por culpa de ese bastardo resuellador de la otra habitación!

Soltó un resoplido lleno de molestia al volver a removerse en lo que se suponía era su suave cama, lo cual tan solo trajo como resultado un dolor más fuerte en su ya arruinada espalda, mientras trataba en vano de conciliar su adorado sueño. ¿El resultado que consiguió? Nada. Absolutamente nada, porque uno NO podía dormir cuando escuchaba lo que era una perfecta cacofonía de ronquidos estruendosos.

Lo irónico… ¡Los putos ronquidos no venían de ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación, sino que venían de la recamara contigua a la suya!

Y eso lo dejaba con que… Un tic en su ojo apareció en el instante en que los sonidos estruendosos subieron de grado y ahora parecía que cantaban un "Te joderé para que no cierres los ojos, idiota" (O al menos eso le decía su mente estropeada por el insomnio).

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse: Si él ya estaba con tantos problemas solo para cerrar los ojos por medio minuto ¡¿Entonces como carajo podían dormir los que sí estaban en la misma recámara que el señor de los ronquidos?! Por Dios, si solo con estar separado de él por la jodida pared y ya parecía que le estaba roncando directo en los oídos, entonces no quería ni imaginarse de lo que debía ser estar en la cama justo debajo o justo encima de ese ruidoso. Mierda, de verdad, lo único que pedía era poder conciliar el sueño por una sola noche… ¡¿Acaso estaba pidiendo demasiado?!

Él quería seguir la frase "Te veraz más lindo si duermes tus ocho horas de sueño"… ¡Solo que alguien se lo impedía! Aunque no negará que aunque tenga ojeras seguirá siendo lindo. Pues… Ejem, no era por ser vanidoso pero era un chico muy guapo (¡No mentía, enserio lo era!).

Ya sabeís, no era nadaaa del otro mundo, solo un chico de cabellos ondulados negros bastante brillantes y cuidados (Porque él sí que usaba acondicionador… ¡Vamos! No era ilegal, y su cabello necesitaba cuidado, aunque aquí entre nos… No era su acondicionador. Era el de su buen amigo Jake, pero lo que no sabe no mata). Sus ojos eran dos esferas extravagantes, con unas pupilas muy clara en una intensa tonalidad azul grisácea que poseía un destello platinado que los hacía únicos… Y los cuales eran su arma matadora entre las mujeres.

Pero… Hey, sus ojos de actor de cine NO serán hermosos si tienen bolsas bajo estos.

—Tal vez si voy a su cuarto y le cubro la nariz… —Murmuró con un pequeño gruñido lo suficientemente bajito como para que no le escucharan los demás, planeando en su mente mil y una formas para que la molestia a su lado se callara de una vez por todas.

Un nuevo ronquito llegó a sus oídos y Michael juró que el suicidio sería una excelente forma de librarse de este maldito castigo. Solo, que hey… ¡¿Por qué él debía de pagar las consecuencias?! Repentinamente un pensamiento oscuro y sangriento cruzo su mente: "No… ¡Yo lo mato y asunto arreglado!".

¡Si, ese sería el nuevo plan! Matarle y lanzar su cadáver a la hoguera. Con un tic en el ojo lanzo una mirada a sus compañeros de habitación, implorando que estos estuvieron de su lado listos para ir a la batalla y matar; pero, ¡Gran sorpresa se llevó nada más ver más allá de la blanca pared!

Sus amigazos, con los cuales llevaba dos malditos años compartiendo esta pocilga, estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camitas de cemento pareciendo angelitos que no rompen ni el plato de la vecina.

Obtuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo al ver la escena en frente suyo. ¡Oh, vamos, esto era simplemente imposible! ¡¿Cómo demonios ELLOS podían aguantarse todo eso, pero él todavía no podía ni cerrar un poquito los ojos por culpa del jodido ruido?! ¡Ni cubriéndose con la almohada podía acallarlos en lo más mínimo, el sonido seguía siendo taladrante intente lo que intente! Esto debía ser una jodida broma…

Bien, pues en ese caso no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¡Si sus amigotes tenían algún modo de poder ignorar los jodidos ronquidos del bello durmiente que estaba en el cuarto de al lado, entonces él también quería saber sobre el tema! Así que se bajó despacito de su cama, con cuidado y como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura… Aunque en este caso más bien sería un asesinato, pero era por el bien de todos a su alrededor.

Piso suavemente el suelo bajo sus pies cuando… Por poco y se cayó al escuchar el estridente sonido de la campana de aviso del amanecer.

.

.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y-ya ha amanecido?!" Se preguntó internamente el muchacho shockeado.

¡Imposible! Es decir, se suponía que el amanecer para ellos venía cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana… sintió que un instinto homicida se apodero de él en el segundo en que su monitor Aitor abrió la puerta despertando a los demás.

Observó al muchacho que hacía sus despertares un martirio. Era un guerrero joven, uno que ascendió como instructor al graduarse y al pasar todos los niveles que un soldado debe pasar. Alto, de complexión delgada pero fuerte. Muchas muchachas le consideraban un Adonis por lo guapo que era, ya que el muchacho poseía unos ojos aguamarina que hipnotizaban y unos cabellos rubios rebeldes y alborotados. Sí, todo un vampiro atractivo…Pero para Mike era el demonio en persona. ¡Maldito Aitor! Siempre despertándole de esas maneras y ordenandole cosas…¡A veces deseaba que no fuera su superior!

Pero…¡Joder! Eso ahora era un punto que estaba fuera de lugar ya que… ¡NO HABÍA DORMIDO NADA DE NADA! ¡¿Cómo pretenden que un guerrero muestre todas sus habilidades cuando anda adormilado?! Acercándose a Aitor con decisión, se plantó delante de él y le miró con sus notables ojeras de insomnio. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hawke? —Dijo el muchacho cruzado de brazos mientras todos comenzaban a alistarse— ¿De parranda toda la noche o qué?

¡¿Parranda?! ¡¿Cómo que parranda?! Michael apretó los puños con fuerza mientras gruñía. ¡No estuvo de parranda! Sino que el IDIOTA y ruidoso de Mark Evans se pasaba toooodas y cada una de las noches roncando. ¡¿Cómo dormir con una máquina de desagradables ronquidos en la habitación de al lado?! Y es que encima no roncaba de manera suave…¡Pues claro que no! Más bien parecía que iba a provocar un terremoto que destruiría la escuela.

Lo repetía, aún no se explicaba cómo sus compañeros podían dormir como rosas todas las noches porque…¡El no lo conseguía! Las noches para él eran infierno puro pero…Algún día obtenía su venganza, la obtendría aunque le acusaran luego de asesinato.

Suspiró y miró a Aitor de manera fría y con una notable mueca de molestia. Si él aguantara lo que aguanta el moreno todas las noches, dejaría bromear con eso de las fiestas parranderas.

—Pues para tu información, no estuve de parranda… —Dijo Mike afilando su mirada— ¡Sino que nuestro querido compañero de al lado no deja de…!

—Ya, ya…—Murmuró Aitor aburrido y sin dejarle acabar su frase— Vete a preparar, Hawke. Y si te sigues quejando, hoy serás tú el que limpie los baños y la sala de entrenamiento.

A Mike se le calló la mandíbula ante eso… ¡Estúpido idiota! Nadie…Absolutamente NADIE le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Pero da igual…gruñendo obedeció y se fue a alistar. ¡Pero no porque este patán se lo ordenara! Sino porque llegaría tarde al desayuno si no lo hacía y… ¡Eso sí que no! No había dormido, pero tampoco iba a quedarse sin comer, eso estaba claro.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Todos los soldados se pusieron de pie y se tensaron de inmediato, manteniendo su mirada en alto al mismo tiempo que su entrenador daba pasos en frente de ellos y los observaba con aquella mirada que podría causar que cualquier ser normal terminara encogiéndose hasta convertirse en una bolita solo para no poder sentir su pesada mirada. Y es que no podían evitarlo… Cuando el entrenamiento era tan duro, serio y extenso como el que daban a los guerreros que pronto lucharían al frente como parte del ejército… Cualquiera se pondría más que nervioso. Más de una vez terminaron sin ningún tipo de energía, a tal punto que hasta los "Colchones hechos de piedra" parecían las camas más cómodas sobre la tierra… Estrategia interesante para que no puedan quejarse sobre eso.

Uno de los jóvenes muchachos tragó saliva nervioso y de inmediato fue taladrado por la mirada del instructor, quien se colocó en frente suyo casi de inmediato y provocó que este le observara con horror. Pudo oír como este gruñía antes de volver a su rutina de caminar en frente de la fila y fruncirles el ceño a todos los soldados, habría suspirado de alivio si no estuviera tan aterrado porque casi termina muriendo por un paro cardíaco…

¿Por qué tan nerviosos? Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría cuando veía a ese… Hombre, si es que podían llamarle así. ¡Era un gigante y ellos los habitantes de Enanolandía!

Muchos debían alzar la barbilla y mirar al cielo al ver que el tipo medía casi dos metros diez. Y si contamos que la altura media de todos estos solados era el 1,80… Solo te decía dos cosas: a) El tipo era un gigante enserio y b) Tenía el peor de los humores. ¡Enserio! ¡Que se enfadaba por cualquier chistesito! Como por ejemplo el de "¡Eh! ¿Cómo está el tiempo por ahí, amigote?"… Vamos, era un clásico.

Pero desafortunadamente él parecía escuchar otras cosas, cada vez que se le contaba un chiste referente a su altura parecía que en lugar de eso oía "Señor ¿Sería tan amable de darme la paliza más contundente de mi vida, preferiblemente hasta dejarme medio muerto o incapaz de poder masticar cualquier tipo de alimento por el resto de la eternidad? ¡Gracias de antemano!"… Y no, eso no era ninguna exageración, de verdad ese era el básicamente inexistente sentido del humor que poseía su entrenador.

Todos los jóvenes simplemente lo observaron con sus ojos mientras él continuaba ojeándolos con el ceño fruncido, en busca de cualquier tipo de imperfección para poder darles un sermón que de seguro los dejaría sordos…

Pero con suerte no hubo mucho lío ni tampoco errores porque el entrenador frunció el ceño y soltó un bajo improperio que haría ruborizar a cualquier muchacha. Le molestaba que sus alumnos estuvieran tan bien ordenados, y encima, que por primera vez no le dejarán ni aplicarles unos buenos gritos.

Con molestia miro a los críos antes que dijera las palabras que tanto esperaban oír.

―Lárguense ya, bastardos.

Y dicha su frase procedió a darse la vuelta y retirarse del gimnasio, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo para darles un último susto.

Cuando por fin se fue todos los muchachos soltaron suspiros de alivio y paz de inmediato, otro día más, otra vez lograron evitar a la muerte de parte de ese malvado entrenador… Unos cuantos cayeron de inmediato al suelo, rendidos y completamente cansados, mientras que otros procedían a caminar hacia las bancas para coger botellas de agua y beberlas en un intento de recuperar los líquidos que habían perdido gracias a los litros de sudor que habían soltado aquél entrenamiento.

Blake estiraba los brazos y suspiraba con molestia, cogiendo una toalla antes de ponérsela sobre el hombre y cogiendo una botella de agua procedió a beber un sorbo mientras a su lado Joshua emitía un quejido de dolor.

El rubio sonrió burlón y le lanzo una toalla que le dio en la cara. Un gruñido salió de la boca del humano, quien se quitó el trapo de encima y le lanzo una mirada fulminante que le arranco otra carcajada al muchacho.

―¿Qué? ¿Mucho gasto de energía para el humano debilucho? ―bromeo juguetón.

El humano en cuestión solo rodó los ojos, tratando de aprovechar el trapo que le habían lanzado para secarse algo del sudor que todavía poblaba su rostro y alrededores. Carajo, ahora sí que se había excedido con el entrenamiento… ¿Cincuenta repeticiones de sesenta abdominales? ¡Era un milagro que no se haya desmayado! Con razón cada año al menos tres soldados trataban de escapar, pero siempre los terminaban atrapando y arrastrando de nuevo a ese infierno…

—Mira quién habla, el que después de tres sesiones ya estaba gritando porque le dolía la columna. —Atacó él en respuesta, haciendo reír a su amigo.

―Sabes que eso es mentira, soy el mejor y aún sigo intacto ―se alabó el rubio con una sonrisa petulante. ― Pero no te preocupes, Josh… Un día tal vez lograras igualar la cuarta parte de mi perfección… Ser un chico muy pero muy guapo que rompe los esquemas de belleza y… También ser un guerrero prodigio. El combo por el que mi mujercita me adora tanto.

―O tal vez por el que se lanzaría de un risco ―comentó con inocencia en la voz Mike haciendo que muchos soltaran carcajadas limpias y Blake le matara con la mirada. Joshua choco los cinco con el moreno. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Había veces que era momento de aliarse y hundir al arrogante dhampiro.

―Se han unido en mi contra ―murmuro Blake en un puchero.

—Pues claro que lo hicimos, es gracioso verte cabreado. —Afirmó otro de los guerreros, provocando que otra ronda de carcajadas saliera de los demás y que el rubio en cuestión simplemente gruñera de molestia.

Joshua negó con la cabeza, le gustaba ver cómo le devolvían los ataques a su amigo, sí, pero tampoco es que disfrutara haciéndolo. Encogiéndose de hombros vio como Blake comenzaba a tratar de recobrar el orgullo mientras él simplemente tomaba la botella de agua para tratar de refrescarse. También necesitaba recobrar sus fluidos, un poco más y pensó que iba a morir de deshidratación… ¿Eh? Que extraño, se sentía… Raro, como si… Le estuvieran viendo.

Parpadeó al sentir esa extraña sensación encima. ¿Le estaban mirando a él? Eso no era común, después de todo un humano no era tan llamativo ni popular entre los vampiros… A menos que fuera el bocado de la noche.

Miro a los alrededores, notando que todos los guerreros empezaban a irse, dejándolo solo por completo. A excepción de Axel, quien termino de beber su botella de agua y la lanzo con puntería perfecta al traste de basura, en esos momentos Josh le envidió. ¡Maldición! A él le tomarían como treinta intentos el lanzar de forma tan perfecta su propia botella a un tacho que está a diez metros tuyo, y encima, seguir viéndote cool en el intento.

―Date prisa Starling, sabes que pronto vendrán los de limpieza y el viejo odia que haya gente aún en la sala.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, si, tal vez era mejor opción retirarse… Carajo, que si tenía que comerse otro sermón legendario del entrenador loco ese solo porque se quedó más tiempo del debido entonces no podría dormir por un mes. Y con el insomnio que llevaba encima desde hace tiempo eso no era buena idea para nada, no, quería dormir como los angelitos y sin que le moleste el loco de los ronquidos que estaba justo al lado de la pared donde él se apoyaba.

Suspirando volvió a mirar sus alrededores con cuidado. Si, se iba a ir, pero… Todavía había algo que no encajaba, definitivamente… Alguien le estaba viendo, y dedicando su completa atención.

Pero volvía a preguntarse, ¿Quién demonios le estaba mirando con tanto interés?

Frunciendo el ceño continuo su camino directo a la salida, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas a todas partes cuando sin querer al salir de la sala se chocó contra alguien. Pensó que tal vez era Axel, pero… No. ¡Claro que Axel no era esa personita que acababa de caerse a los suelos de bruces! Primero porque el rubio no era tan débil y en segunda, porque esa cosita que acababa de decir un "Auch" con voz aguda y delicada era una mujer.

La boca casi se le cayó a los suelos al ver como una bella muchacha de largos cabellos negros le miraba desde los suelos ruborizada y con una mueca de dolor por haberse caído de culo.

Sus grandes ojos de hermoso color plata azulina se cerraron un poquito, dejando que las espesas pestañas negras sombrearon un poco las sonrosadas mejillas de ángel que poseía. Oh cielos… Que preciosidad.

Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡La había tirado al suelo por accidente! Balbuceando de forma torpe se agachó y la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y disculpándose por haberla golpeado por no haberla visto. La muchacha en cuanto lo vio soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, y ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas se extendió todavía más hasta hacerla parecer un tomate. Sus bellos y hermosos orbes plateados se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, como si le costara siquiera poder apartar la mirada de él. Un momento… Entonces… ¿Podría ser que esa hermosa jovencita fuera la que lo estaba mirando de manera tan intensa? Vaya…

—Perdón por haberte tirado… —Murmuró él, sonriéndole un poquito y esperando que no esté enojada. Porque si esa tierna muchacha se había cabreado con él por eso… Diablos, no se le olvidaría jamás.

La jovencita se ruborizó más si aquello ya era posible antes que sonriendo negara con la cabeza de forma adorable, sus ojitos mirándole con dulzura y seducción que lo hicieron sonrojar levemente. Con cuidado ella se sacudió el polvo de su falda negra blanca y le volvió a mirar en suave silencio hasta que sus labios se entreabrieron.

―No te preocupes, es mi culpa por estar metida en un lugar que no es mi sector ―susurro ella sonriendo más. El toque musical en su vocecilla atrapándole e hipnotizándole… Vaya, hasta tenía una voz perfecta a sus oídos.

El rubio se perdió en sus ojos por un rato hasta que reaccionó, sacudió su cabeza y rió un poquito. Se rascó la nuca mientras trataba de disimular un poco su sonrojo… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo con semejante belleza en frente suyo? Esa jovencita tan preciosa sí que se había ganado toda su atención y… Podía decirse que su cariño, ya que simplemente con verla ya tenía ganas de protegerla con su vida.

—De todos modos disculpa, de verdad debería haber visto a donde iba —Se volvió a disculpar Joshua, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Por razones como esas es que casi todo el mundo decía que era demasiado amable.

La muchacha soltó una suave risilla. Su sonrisa creció y sus dientes blancos relucieron cuando… Josh se paralizo al ver cierto detallito en aquella dulce boquita.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al notar que en esa hilera de perfecto dientes tan blanco como perlas… Estaban posicionados dos afilados colmillos puntiagudos que le mandaron un escalofrió. Oh si, solo existía una razón para que esos "dientes afilados".

"_Es una vampiresa_" Le indico su cerebro al momento en que hizo clic al unir las piezas.

¡Ya decía él que era demasiado hermosa y perfecta! Aunque no se desilusiono tanto… Rayos, que si lo había estado observando es porque estaba interesada en él… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Estaba interesada en él?! Con ese pequeño pensamiento sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas.

Una jovencita tan guapa y perfecta como era esa hermosa morena estaba interesada en él, y hasta ese momento le seguía mirando con un sonrojo y una sonrisa adorable mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo… Parecía que se había sacado la lotería, y eso que él ya estaba completamente convencido de que jamás podría ganarse la atención de ninguna muchacha que asistiera a esa academia.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa un poco, volvió a rascar su nuca y la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos bellos orbes plateados, tan únicos pero también simplemente perfectos para una chica tan preciosa como esa dulce morena.

—Me llamo Joshua… —Se presentó él, haciéndola reír. Si, ese detallito ya lo sabía...

―Angeline ―dijo ella acomodándose el mechón tras la oreja en acción puramente femenina y seductora. Sus labios se entreabrieron y él se vio casi arrodillado por esa picardía con la que lo hizo. Bien decían que las vampiresas eran coquetas por genética.

Viéndola mejor luego de estar un poco atontado casi rio al notar cierto detallito. ¡Era bastante bajita! Casi podía afirmar que a las justas llegaba al metro sesenta, o encima, era menos. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero sus curvas estaban bien definidas y… ¡No, no Joshua! No mires ahí si no la quieres espantar.

Así es, mejor no parecer un pervertido en frente de esta muchacha… No, él siempre respetaba a las mujeres por sobre todas las cosas, y no había absolutamente ningún motivo para no hacer lo mismo con esta jovencita de nombre Angeline.

—Entonces es un placer conocerte, Angeline —Afirmó él con una sonrisilla antes de coger la mano de la muchacha y besarle los nudillos, causando que esta se sonroje y ría de manera adorable. ¿Se sentía atraído hacia ella? ¡Jodidamente que sí!

Los ojos plateados le miraron fijamente, cuando la morena parpadeo antes de mirar a todos lados un poco nerviosa. Él estuvo a punto de preguntarle cual era el problema hasta que su cerebro hizo un segundo clic.

Si estaba vistiendo un uniforme femenino y elegante… Solo decía una cosa.

Era una noble que había invadido el sector de los guerreros.

Mierda.

―Lo siento… Debo irme ya. Estaré en muchos problemas si alguien me atrapa invadiendo otro sector ―Sentenció ella con desgano. ¡Jo! Con lo que quería quedarse al lado de él unos minutos más… Sería para la próxima.

Pero… ¡Tranquila! ¡No sería mucho tiempo! Después de todo esto solo era la primera parte de su plan perfecto para poder quedarse con el corazón de ese guerrero que tanto la atraía… Aquel hombre al cual estuvo amando desde lejos desde el día en que llegó a la academia, ese muchacho que se ganó su completa atención y dedicación en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre él. Finalmente se había armado de valor para hacer algo respecto a ese sentimiento que poseía…

Suspirando la muchacha le miró fijamente antes de lanzarse hacia sus brazos, dándole un muy fuerte abrazo antes de soltarlo y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, dejando pasmado al rubio. ¡Tenía que regresar ya, si la descubrían fuera de su habitación la castigarían hasta el próximo milenio!

Aunque la sonrisa nunca se le borró del rostro.

En el instante en que se detuvo cerca de otro pasillo miro sonriente el techo.

Al menos estaba un paso más cerca de Joshua.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros intentando no hacer mucho ruido ni toparse con nadie. Una estúpida sonrisilla se formaba en sus labios haciéndole sentir la persona más feliz del mundo. ¡¿Y cómo no iba a estar feliz?! ¡Había hablado con él! ¡Había hablado con su Joshua! Jo, de tan solo pensarlo se sentía como si estuviera en una nube. Ésta había sido la primera vez que hablaba con el amor de su vida, después de haberle estado observando por meses. Al principio creyó que por sus nervios no lo iba a conseguir y, si lo hacía, habría acabado soltando un comentario torpe pero...¡No lo hizo! Al final todo salió como había ideado y...¡Joder! Su corazón iba dando tumbos de alegría. Había podido hablarle, tocarle...¡Incluso abrazarle! Decidido, este día era el mejor de su existencia desde que llegó al internado.

Sus pies se movían dando saltitos como una niña emocionada y feliz, demorándose en echar un vistazo por los pasillos para asegurarse de que no había ningún profe vigilando o alguien merodeando...

No, definitivamente todo estaba despejado, así que pudo llegar a su recámara sin el menor obstáculo posible.

Tomándose unos cuantos segundos para relajarse, inhaló un poco de aire y trató de normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Ya se tenía que calmar porque no podía hacer mucho ruido a menos que quisiera alertar a medio internado sobre lo que estuvo haciendo. ¡Pero no quería hacerlo, demonios! ¡Esta sensación de felicidad era la mejor de todas! Desafortunadamente todo lo bueno debe acabar, y al parecer esto no sería la excepción…

Cuando por fin terminó de relajarse colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y, lo suficientemente lento como para no hacer el más mínimo ruido, la empujó con cuidado hacia adentro e ingresó en la recámara que compartía con sus amigas.

Colocó primero la cabeza dentro para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidas. Bien, las luces estaban completamente apagadas así que debían estarlo. Ahora hizo que sus pies se movieran y entró de puntillas, cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado y tratando de buscar su cama vacía en medio de la oscuridad. Diantres, esto era algo complicado, si se chocaba con alguna de sus compañeras de recámara iba a tener que pensar en una excusa rápida… ¿Era sonámbula? No, jamás le creerían, ella solía dormir como un tronco todas las noches.

Se inclinó un poco mientras sus manos buscaban la su camita vacía. Vale...dio un paso a la derecha con cuidado y avanzó, sus manos viajando por el aire e intentando palpar su objetivo. Se demoró unos segundos pero...¡Bingo! Al final logró encontrar el mueble buscado mientras tocaba el blandito colchón con suavidad. Dio unos cuantos pasitos más buscando estar lo suficientemente cerca como para meterse en ella cuando...¡Zas! Las luces se encendieron de golpe.

Angeline no pudo evitar dar un salto atrás mientras emitía un jadeo del susto. ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

.

.

.

Genial ahora se había metido en un buen lío. Rió nerviosa en cuanto observó las siluetas de sus dos mejores amigas sentadas en sus respectivas camas. Ambas mirándole con sus respectivas muecas de reproche y molestia.

En el fondo la morena sabía lo que se le venía encima ahora...regaños por parte de sus dos compañeras pero...¡Hey! Aún había una manera de evitar eso.

Veamos...sus pensamientos viajaron a la parte creativa de su mente. Inventarse una buena excusa era una grandiosa idea...Solo que se le olvidaba un detalle, era una pésima mentirosa y todos siempre lograban cacharla en sus engaños.

Rió nerviosa a la vez que apartaba la mirada como si la cosa no fuera con ella...Hora de abrir el telón.

—¡Hola chicas! M-mira que no esperé encontrarlas despiertas, ¡y eso que ya es hora de dormir, eh! —Rió, pero al ver que ninguna de las dos le seguía la broma, tragó saliva. Vale, al final su actuación no estaba resultando como esperaba. ¡Pero no se rendiría!— Ah...Y hablando de dormir...eh...creo que me está entrando sueño así que me voy a...

—¡Alto! —La suave voz de Eva hizo que se quedara inmóvil en su sitio y pálida como el papel— Angeline...¿Donde estuviste?

Oh, oh… Y esa era la pregunta por la que estuvo rogando en su mente que nadie pregunte. Tragando saliva nerviosa, intentó evitar las fulminantes miradas de las dos muchachas con las que compartía recámara, al mismo tiempo que le rogaba a su cerebrito que pensara en una excusa que suene al menos medianamente creíble. ¡Vamos, no podía fallarle ahora! Si se llegaban a enterar de lo que en realidad estuvo haciendo… ¡La iban a interrogar hasta sacarle absolutamente toda la información!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda apenas pensó en eso… Debía ser lo más creativa posible para salir de esta situación.

—Pues pasa que… Me dio sed… —Murmuró la morena con una sonrisa cargada de nervios, la cual provocó que las otras dos jóvenes arquearan una ceja— Así que fui… ¡A por un vaso de agua! —Continuó con una risita tonta, pero al ver como ellas ni se inmutaban… Sí, no se lo habían creído ni por un solo segundo. ¡Venga, al menos podían actuar como que sí!

—…An, deberías pensar en algo más convincente —Respondió Sonata con una sonrisa burlona que puso más nerviosa a Angeline. De acuerdo, otra cosa…

—Pues...ah...—Mierda, mierda, no se le ocurría nada creíble— S-soy sonámbula (?) —Más que una afirmación, eso sonaba como una pregunta insegura. Miró a sus dos amigas rogando porque se creyeran eso aunque... ¡¿Quién demonios podría creerlo?! Sus manos temblaban y eso le hizo bajar la mirada avergonzada. Estaba lista para el interrogatorio y los regaños... ¡Pero espera! Sus compañeras no hablaban... ¡¿Por qué no hablaban?! Parecía sorprendente pero...¿Acaso no tenían nada que decirle? ¡O mejor! ¡Tal vez se habían creído su tonta y absurda excusa!

Su conciencia soltó un suspiro de alivio y alegría que no duró mucho, pues al subir de nuevo la mirada, observó cómo sus dos amigas se miraban entre ellas antes de sonreír.

Oh no...¡No, no, no! Dos almohadazos impactaron directamente en su cara haciendo que cayera al suelo adolorida. Al quitarse las almohadas soltó un jadeo de dolor seguido de un gruñido. ¡ESO HABÍA DOLIDO!  
>Dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus dos compañeras, las cuales silbaron con inocencia.<p>

—Te lo mereces por intentar mentirnos, amiga —Concluyó Evangelyne soltando una risita mientras Sonata asentía.

—Y también por ser tan patética inventando excusas —Dijo Sonata mientras bufaba y rodaba con los ojos— ¿Sonámbula? ¿En serio?

De acuerdo, hasta ella misma debía admitir que eso era una excusa demasiado tonta e imposible de creer… Si fuera sonámbula, sus amigas ya lo habrían notado. Pero no, ella no se levantaba de su cama en medio de la noche jamás. En el caso de que en verdad se pusiera de pie dormida y caminara por los pasillos sin darse cuenta de eso, entonces los monitores o los demás residentes se lo habrían hecho saber de inmediato… Pero como ese no era el caso, entonces la única teoría que había es que… Su amiga les estaba ocultando algo, y ellas querían saber de qué se trataba.

—Ahora dinos la verdad… ¿A dónde te fuiste? —Volvió a preguntar la rubia con una sonrisa divertida, ya se le hacía una pequeña idea de que podría ser… Solo que quería asegurarse por completo antes de iniciar su tormenta de preguntas dirigidas hacia su amiga.

Evangelyne siempre fue una muchacha curiosa y risueña. No es que fuera una cotilla, sino que le gustaba eso de soñar y fantasear con las bonitas historias de amor. ¿Cursi verdad? Podría decirse que sí, tal vez era porque ella misma anhelaba enamorarse algún día. Porque no, aún no se había enamorado nunca y…¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Seguro que la muchacha debería haber tenido algún amor…¡Aunque sea de esos que eran infantiles! Pero la verdad es que no, no lo tenía.

¿Costaba creerlo verdad? Eva siempre había sido una joven bastante hermosa, con sus largos cabellos rubios, sus facciones finas y sus grandes ojos que eran de un extraño pero exótico color rosa. ¡Además la chica no estaba nada mal de figura tampoco! Es más, era de estatura media-baja, con un cuerpecito bastante fino que poseía algunas delicadas y bonitas curvas.

Sí, una mezcla entre lo adorable y lo bello. Muchos se habían fijado en ella, pero la rubia nunca le echó el ojo a ningún travieso vampirillo. Por eso a veces era algo ilusionadiza y curiosa en los temas de amor, porque quería saber lo que significaba.

Angeline permaneció en silencio suspirando. Un notable rubor apareció en sus mejillas con tan solo pensar en él otra vez. En verdad Joshua era tan guapo y había sido tan amable con ella...

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente se marchó de nuevo del planeta tierra, para aterrizar en sus amorosas fantasías. Unos segundos pasaron y las dos chicas se llevaron las manos a la cabeza agotadas.

Sonata decidió levantarse de su cama y, acercándose a su amiga, pasó su mano por delante y chasqueó los dedos en frente de su rostro.

—¡Hey, enamorada! —Eso atrajo de nuevo la atención de Angeline— Déjalo, ya nos imaginamos dónde estuviste...

—¡Oh, Joshua, amor mío! Casémonos y fuguémonos juntos a un lugar en donde podamos tener hijitos —Canturreó Evangelyne imitando la voz de una Angeline enamorada.

La morena soltó un gemido de horror y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un intento de esconder el enorme sonrojo. Aunque de todas maneras eso era misión imposible, ya que sus mejillas ahora eran dos tomates bien maduros.

Diablos, atrapada con las manos en la masa… Algo en su interior le decía que sus amigas sabían eso desde un principio, y solo se hicieron las despistadas para poder burlarse de ella un rato. Menudas mejores amigas que tenía, riéndose de ella en ese momento que era tan importante…

—Mira que justo hoy te fuiste a hablarle y no nos dijiste nada… Traidora —Le reprimió la castaña de manera burlona, causando que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida. ¡No, no era ninguna traidora! ¡No les informó que iba a escabullirse porque no quería más burlas, lo decía en serio!— Tranquila, esta te la perdonamos… Pero a cambio queremos toda la información con pelos y señales.

Sonata le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, luego de eso se sentaron en sus respectivas camas. Hora de desvelar secretitos...

—Y dinos An —Comenzó a decir Eva ilusionada— ¿al final que le dijiste?

Angeline tragó saliva nerviosa, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sintiendo como los colores volvían a subirse en su cara. Diablos, esto iba a ser un poco vergonzoso… Claro que lo sería, después de todo sabía que no saldría de ahí hasta contarles absolutamente toda su pequeña aventura.

Menudas cotillas…

—¡Vamos, An! —Inquirió Sonata en un bufido— ¿No me digas que te entró la vergüenza ahora? Nos has contado miles de veces lo mucho que te gusta ese soldado, las veces que le has observado desde lejos... ¿Por qué no nos cuentas ahora lo que ha pasado hoy? -Sonrió burlona y alzó sus cejas- ¿No habrás hecho cositas sucias, verdad?

¿C-cositas sucias? Se preguntó en su mente Angeline incrédula, y nada más una imagen de ella y Joshua en la cama cruzo… Enrojeció como un tomate verdadero y le salió humo de las orejas.

¡Claro que no! N-ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente. ¡A las justas ese día cruzaron palabras por primera vez! Fulminante cogió una almohada y se la lanzo directo a la cabeza a la castaña, sin importarle que esta luego soltara un audible "Auch". ¡Bien que se merecía ese golpe y muchos más por pervertida.

―¡No hemos hecho nada de eso, degenerada! ―Exclamo furiosa la morena ocultando su rostro enrojecido con su cabello. ― A-a las justas le dije un hola hoy, estúpida.

―¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué hay de malo en tener sexo la primera vez que os conocéis? Bien podrían haber ido a un armario y montarse una película pornográfica.

―¡Sonata Moonlight!

Otro almohadazo fue dado a la castaña, pero esta vez por Evangelyne quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con las depravaciones de su amiga. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y resopló, una cosa era bromear con la inocencia de An y otra muy distinta, es empezar a hablar de fantasías sexuales. ¡Por Dios! Que eran unas pobres chicas inocentes y vírgenes...Bueno, Sonata virgen no era desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡pero eso ahora no viene al caso!

—¡Aburridas! -Exclamó Sonata divertida- El sexo es la cosa más natural del mundo, hablar de ello no tiene nada de malo y...

—Cierra el hocico, Sonata... —Murmuró Eva tapándose los oídos con las manos y un suave rubor en las mejillas— ¡Nos vas a traumatizar! —Eso hizo que la castaña riera de nuevo, a este paso sus dos mejores amigas iban a acabar monjas.

—Está bien, está bien... —Dijo resoplando— Bueno An, entonces si no hicieron cositas sucias...¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―¡Pues ahora no te digo por pervertida!

―¡Oh vamos, An! No nos salgas con esto ahora… La curiosidad me está picando y…

―¡Dije que no! Y la respuesta sigue siendo esa. Dúo de cotillas ―Sentenció.

―¡Espérate ahí mamacita! No somos unas cotillas…

Angeline ni les escucho.

Se metió más rápido que un rayo a su cama, cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas mientras trataba que su sonrojo se esfumara pronto. ¡Parecía la manzana de Blancanieves por lo roja que estaba!

A lo lejos escucho un resoplido y un quejido de molestia. El primero seguro venía de Sonata, y el segundo apostaba a que de Eva.

¡¿Y luego decían que no eran chismosas?!

―¡Como quieras! Mañana te sacaremos la información, pero ahora… _Adieu _amigas. Me voy a mi cita ―Comunico Sonata saliéndose de la cama y mostrando el cortísimo camisón negro que traía puesto. Eva por poco se desmayó… ¡Esa prenda debería ser prohibida por las normas de la decencia!

—¡Espera Sonata! ¿No irás a salir así a la...? —No pudo terminar la frase debido a que su compañera ya se había ido cerrando la puerta con cautela— Calle... —¡Arg! ¡Maldita problemática! Siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo. No tenía sueño y estaba algo aburrida.

—Angeline...¿Seguro que no vas a contarme? —Al instante la morena fingió roncar. Una clara señal de que la dejara en paz y eso hizo soltar un bufido. ¿Hoy era el día de la bipolaridad o qué? Al soltar un gruñidito, la morena suspiro rendida y apartando las sabanas miro a su amiga con un rubor en las mejillas.

―Vale, te contaré… ¡Pero no le digas a Sonata! Seguro se quejará que soy una tonta y que debí ser más lanzada y sensual… ―Como odiaba que Evangelyne siempre se saliera con la suya.

La rubia entonces sonrió satisfecha, sentándose mejor en la cama y lista para escuchar esta interesante historia del amor estilo cuento de hadas de su mejor amiga.  
>Jo, Angeline tenía a su enamorado y Sona también…Eso en cierto modo le daba algo de envidia, ya que desde pequeña siempre quiso a uno chico del que enamorarse y compartir su vida.<p>

Vale, a lo mejor exageraba pero… ¡Lo único que pedía era un vampiro en corcel blanco también!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Diez minutos. Diez minutos tarde. Diez minutos en donde la estaban haciendo esperar.

Sonata emitió un gruñido de molestia, sus brazos cruzándose de mala gana mientras sus furibundos ojos rojos miraban el cielo nocturno. A su alrededor el paisaje estaba tranquilo y pacífico. Los rosales quietos gracias al poco viento que hacía al igual que los demás arbustos perfectamente cortados por el jardinero de la escuela. El pequeño sendero de piedras la guío hasta la enorme fuente central, la cual era bastante alabada debido a que una de las Diosas del panteón estaba tallada en piedra y colocada de forma perfeccionista en la parte más alta, mientras, el agua ascendía para luego ser salpicada en finos chorros de forma elegante a los alrededores.

La fémina suspiro y con lentitud se sentó en el borde de la piedra, sus orbes aún sin apartarse de los cielos mientras trataba de tranquilizar la impaciencia que surgía en su interior.

Las estrellas brillaban desde sus posiciones, salpicando el firmamento ennegrecido por el velo de la medianoche, horario que anunciaba que su amante… ¡Ya debería de estar ahí a su lado y no hacerla esperar!

Con una mueca inflo sus mofletes en claro signo de berrinche, un adorable puchero que la haría ver más como una pequeña criaja que como una mujer hecha y derecha. Pero al cuerno, poco le importaba comportarse como una infante en esos instantes, la realidad es que le cabreaba enormemente que Blake se estuviera demorando tanto y la hiciera esperar como a la quinceañera de la fiesta. ¡Uf! Algunas veces se preguntaba porque se enamoró de tremendo hombre tan… Tan imposible. No es que el rubio no fuera un hombre sensual y galante, por el contrario, cuando estaba con ella era todo un seductor que siempre la envolvía en su juego y la llevaba directo a la cama, pero a lo que ella se refería… Siempre pensó que acabaría con un gótico adorador de lo oscuro y que le encantaría pintarse el pelo de azul.

¿De quién se enamoró al final? De un muchacho que rompía las reglas, era el epitome de lo bello y ardiente, que de paso amaba el cuero y el peligro. Bueno, bueno… Un príncipe azul perfecto según ella, aunque este vistiera botas de motorista y tuviera un par de zarcillos en la oreja derecha.

En pocas palabras, no era TAN diferente de como se lo imaginó, pero tampoco era exactamente igualito al sujeto que veía en sus fantasías. Aunque bueno, ella no se quejaba para nada, de todos modos tenía a semejante pedazo de hombre para ella solita y para nadie más, porque ella era bastante recelosa y posesiva cuando llegaba el momento de defender lo que era sola y únicamente SUYO. Ese muchacho era solo de ella, y no pensaba compartirlo con nada ni con nadie, cualquier otra zorra barata que intentara quitárselo terminaría apareciendo flotando en el río más cercano, preferiblemente metida dentro de una bolsa de basura y con el rostro completamente desfigurado.

Golpeteó un poco la superficie de la estatua con sus uñas, suspirando y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ya se estaba demorando demasiado, usualmente su novio siempre era puntual para los encuentros nocturnos y las pequeñas "Citas" que tenían antes de dirigirse a su típico lugar apartado y pasar a lo bueno… Esto no era normal, si dijera que no estaba preocupada estaría mintiendo.

¿Le habría pasado algo? La preocupación y el miedo le invadieron.

¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Y si su Blake tuvo un accidente?! T-tal vez se cayó de las escaleras o sin querer en algún entrenamiento le clavaron una espada en el corazón o… ¡¿Y si lo degollaron?! Por poco le da un ataque nada más pensar eso.

"_¡No pienses tremendas estupideces, tonta!" _Se regañó mentalmente al tiempo que opacaba esos pensamientos oscuros, enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su mente.

Blake no era ningún crío, y él sabía protegerse solito. Era un hombre fuerte y un guerrero letal, por algo era considerado uno de los mejores miembros de la generación.

Así es, se estaba haciendo un problema y un lío mental por nada, su amado era el hombre más fuerte que haya visto en toda su vida. Ya llegaría, simplemente debía estar atrasado con algo, o… O con alguien…

De inmediato apretó los dientes al pensar que tal vez estaría ocupado ligando con alguna otra zorra de dos pesos que estaba tratando de quitarle a SU hombre, oh, si ese llegaba a ser el motivo primero lo castraría a él para luego buscar a esa cualquiera y eliminar todo rastro de ella y de todo su árbol genealógico de la faz de la tierra, nadie toca lo que es de su propiedad…

No, no, no. La castaña sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso, su amado le era fiel y jamás se metería con otra. Vamos, se estaba preocupando por nada, simplemente debía esperar un poco más…

―Demasiado solita por aquí… ¿No lo cree su alteza? ―En el instante en que esa ronca voz le susurro aquello contra el oído no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir sus mejillas enrojecer. Solo había alguien que tenía ese poder para ponerla tan cohibida al solo murmurarle algo tan suave como esa pregunta.

Alejo la vista del agua y se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos dorados que le miraban arrogantes y ardientes que la pusieron al instante como una gelatina por los nervios que le atraparon. Santo cielos… Los ojos de Blake eran sin duda penetrantes, calientes y sencillamente bellos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba pasando fue atrapada por la cintura con fuerza, su cuerpo pegándose y amoldándose al de su amante al mismo tiempo que un leve suspiro de gozo se escapaba de su boca. Escuchó como el rubio soltaba una pequeña carcajada que la calentó mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y segundos después procedió a devorar su boca de manera ardiente y apasionada. Un gemido placentero salió de su garganta, sus labios moviéndose al compás para poder corresponderle ansiosa y deseosa de mas, necesitaba que esté cerca después de que se tardara tanto para llegar.

Una de las manos de su novio le acarició la cintura lentamente, él gruñó contra los labios femeninos y aumentó la intensidad del beso haciéndola gemir. Cristo, eso era demasiado delicioso y placentero, una de las razones por las cuales amaba a Blake con locura… Sabía cómo llevarla directo al paraíso con un simple beso.

Las yemas de sus calientes dedos recorrieron con lentitud su cadera, el calor de su piel traspasando el fino material de su camisón negro y haciéndola jadear de sorpresa. Que bien se sentía eso. Algunas veces era tan sorprendente como con simples y sutiles caricias Blake podía hacerla sentir de esa forma. Tan femenina y sensual… Tan receptiva y vergonzosamente dispuesta para lo que él desee. ¿Sería su encanto o simplemente que él ya sabía lo que les gustaba a las mujeres?

No lo pensó demasiado, mucho más al sentir como su novio la apretaba contra su duro cuerpo y devoraba su boca sin piedad. Su lengua ingresando sin aviso a su boca y explorándola hambrienta, necesitada de la dulzura femenina.

Un suave y delicado pero sensual gemido de placer salió de su garganta sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, abriendo un poco más la boca y dejando que su amado asalte sus labios de aquella manera tan placentera que ella tanto adoraba. Una de sus piernas se enredó en la cintura masculina, queriendo subir la temperatura de su cuerpo todavía más y poder conseguir más de esa cercanía la cual la volvía completamente loca de deseo y pasión que necesitaban ser satisfechos lo antes posible. Una de las manos de la vampiresa subió hacia los cabellos dorados de su amante y se aferraron a él, separándolos con fuerza y dejándolos a ambos jadeantes y ansiosos por más.

—Te tardaste diez minutos más de lo normal. —Murmuró la castaña entre jadeos, su cerebro pidiéndole a gritos que resuman con el intenso besuqueo de antes.

Él jadeó un poco, una ceja arqueándose antes que con agilidad y destreza digna de envidiar la tomara de las manos apresándola contra el suelo, sin importarle mucho la frialdad de este. Sonata gimió al sentir el brusco cambio de temperatura, más aún cuando su espalda se helo con las piedras de los suelos. Miro a los ojos a su amado, quien le brindo una sonrisilla cargada de promesas lujuriosas que la hizo sonrojar.

―Lo siento nena. El entrenamiento nos duró más de lo normal y no me pude escapar… Además, mi enano mejor amigo me quito tiempo mientras me relataba su romántica historia de haber conocido a la mujer de sus sueños. ―Declaro chasqueando la lengua burlón.

Ella soltó una risa divertida, arqueando un poco la ceja. Vaya, conque esa era la razón por la que tardó… Se preguntó en su mente si tal vez ese pequeño lío con su amigo que le habló de cómo conoció a la mujer de sus sueños estaría relacionado con el hecho de que su mejor amiga trató de escabullirse dentro de su cuarto sin que la vean, además del hecho de que se negaba a hablarles sobre como le había ido con su intento de entablar conversación con su amor secreto. Entonces al parecer el plan de Angeline no era tan descabellado y destinado a fracasar después de todo, los grititos de loca enamorada que soltó apenas ella se fue si que valieron la pena.

La castaña trató de liberarse del agarre de su amante, pero este le dedicó un suave gruñido antes de atraparla con mayor fuerza y proceder a atacar su cuello con besos y lamidas, prendiéndole la sangre todavía más. Mmm, le encantaba eso… Jamás se cansaba de esa forma en que Blake la dominaba y le dejaba claro quien mandaba a la hora de hacer cosas malas.

―¿No crees que deberíamos ir al menos a otra parte? ―Consultó la castaña ruborizada. Al instante un beso la hizo tragarse sus palabras, un gemidito escapándosele contra los húmedos labios de su Blake.

Él se alejó unos breves instantes, aquella sonrisa que la hacía desvanecerse adornando su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez… Sona jadeó al ver los adorables y sexys hoyuelos de su novio.

―¿Hablas enserio? ¿Se te pegó el pudor estar noche, gatita? ―Murmuro el contra su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo haciéndola jadear. Su cuerpo empezaba a arder en una hoguera tan potente que la lujuria controlaba a su pervertida mente. ― Lo hemos hecho incluso una vez en los baños, no me vengas con que no te excita hacerlo aquí.

Un gemidito de éxtasis salió de su garganta sin que ella pudiera retenerlo, sus manos tratando de soltarse de su agarre no para escapar, sino para poder aferrarse a él con fuerza. Demonios, eso no lo podía negar, le parecía mucho más ardiente hacer el amor en un lugar donde en cualquier momento alguna persona podría pasar con inocencia y cacharlos en medio de un intenso acto sexual… Bien dicen que el peligro lo hace mucho más emocionante. Si, demonios, le excitaba demasiado el solo imaginar que más tarde alguien sin saberlo tal vez hasta se recostaría en ese lugar donde antes ellos estuvieron enredados en pleno coito.

—Sabes perfectamente que me encanta —Susurró ella junto a un ronroneo mientras jadeaba, permitiendo que su amante devorara su piel de manera ardiente y apasionada— Solo quería saber si tú estabas de acuerdo.

Escucho más de sus risas, sus dedos empezaron a recorrer con sensualidad su muslo dentro del camisón haciéndola jadear. El calor estaba subiendo varios grados, y eso que estaban a pocas semanas de iniciar el otoño.

Pero bueno, como no tener calor cuando el hombre más guapo del mundo te está besando ansioso porque pasen a la fase de "mimitos".

Salvó que poquito le duro el dulce placer de sus besos, ya que la boca de Blake se alejó de su cuello haciéndola gruñir. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué se detenía justo en lo mejor? La castaña le lanzo una mirada interrogante, la cual fue ignorada por el rubio, quien estaba más concentrado mirando un punto fijo en los alrededores.

―Nos estaban espiando.

La castaña jadeó incrédula. Les… ¡¿Les estaban espiando?! Ahora un sonrojo todavía más notorio se apareció en su rostro, pero no de excitación, sino de vergüenza. ¡Dios, alguien los había estado mirando mientras se tocaban para poder calentarse! Carajo… Que si, que sí, le gustaba hacerlo en lugares riesgosos ¡Pero no cuando les atrapaban! O bueno, esa era la primera vez que sucedía, ya que hasta ahora nadie se había enterado siquiera de que estaban juntos…

—Mierda… —Murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio y avergonzándose todavía más. Sabía que esta vez deberían haberse ido al cuarto.

Blake gruño y se revolvió los cabellos, levantándose de los suelos continuó lanzando miradas de alerta hasta que suspiro con molestia. Estiro una mano y la puso frente a su novia, quien la tomo con delicadeza siendo ayudada a levantarse del frío suelo.

¡Jo! Ya se le había ido todo el calorcito que acumulo en cuanto el Dhampiro le dijo que alguien les había cachado en plena aventura nocturna.

―Vamos a tu recamara… No hay nadie ahora, pero al parecer alguien ya nos vio ―masculló entre dientes el rubio. Ojala que quien les haya avistado desde lejos no los haya reconocido.

Ella asintió con timidez, todavía algo avergonzada solo de pensar en que alguien los podría haber cachado en medio coito… Bueno, mejor que los hayan visto solo acariciándose y no haciendo el amor de verdad ¿No? Sí, eso es lo único que podría hacer esa escena mucho más incómoda y embarazosa… Aunque bueno, mucho no le importaba haber perdido la excitación, lo único que debía hacer era volver a acumularla cuando regresen a su cuarto… Cosa que sería bastante fácil de hacer, después de todo Blake sabía cómo hacerla arder.

Suspirando se abrazó al brazo de su amante, buscando sentir su calor corporal. También podía ser una mujer dulce y delicada cuando se lo proponía ¿Sabes? Y ahora tenía ganas de serlo… Antes de que volvieran a estar solos y su fiera interna volviera a salir a flote.

Su novio le sonrió y acariciándole la cabeza frunció el ceño antes que chasqueara la lengua con molestia. Se quitó su propia chaqueta de cuero y se la puso sobre los hombros a la castaña, sus ojos dorados taladrándola con la mirada a modo de regaño.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre venir solo vistiendo eso, Sonata? ―Cuestiono el rubio señalando el fino camisón que ni a los muslos le llegaba si quiera a la muchacha. Esta se mordió el labio inferior con inocencia que, por supuesto, él no se la tragó.

—Hey, tú mismo dijiste que te encanta cada vez que me aparezco utilizando algo sexy —Se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero y abrazándole más fuerte— Además… Me lo ibas a arrancar de todos modos así que mucho no importa, si me atrapaban en el pasillo podía decir que había salido a buscar un vaso de agua y ya. Venga, solo quería darte una sorpresa… —Agregó deslizando su dedo por el brazo masculino de forma erótica y sensual, causando que el muchacho suelte una risita. Menuda descarada que era su novia…

―Pero una cosa es que lo uses frente a mi cuando estamos a SOLAS ―argumento el muchacho haciendo que su chica riera. Él suspiro y la pegó más a él― Vale, mejor no discutamos porque conociéndote amor, tú no vas a perder…

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Con lo tercos que eran ambos eran capaces de discutir por un buen rato y quedarse ahí para congelarse.

Y quedarse ahí, considerando que antes había un pervertido mirándoles fijamente… No era la opción más inteligente que digamos, lo mejor era retirarse a la recámara lo antes posible para poder resumir sus "Actividades". Actividades que, por cierto, ambos se morían de ganas por resumir… Lejos de los ojos de quien sea que los esté mirando, por supuesto, aunque poco les importaba ese tema ahora.

La muchacha suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, frotándola suavemente en señal de cariño. Estaba con él por amor, eso era más que obvio… El sexo solo era un extra que a ella le encantaba explotar, claro.

Blake le beso la frente, tomando su mano y entrelazándola la guio directo a la recamara. Lo que menos quería ahora es que su novia se congelara con el frío de esa noche, aunque… Hace un rato ni viento hacía, ahora… Ya empezaba a soplar bastante. Negando con la cabeza murmuro entre dientes la idiotez del cambio tan brusco, su novia riendo contra su piel mientras ambos caminaban por el sendero.

Si tan solo hubieran sabido que aquello que les vio… No era ningún alumno mirón.

A lo lejos se oyó una pequeña risa escalofriante.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que aquella criatura empezaba a alejarse, mientras sonreía de esa manera tan tenebrosa que asustaría a cualquiera que le viera.

La luna brilló y lo único que se pudo apreciar bajo su sombra…

Fueron sus colmillos.

**.**

**.**

"_El amor no mira con los ojos, _

_Sino con el espíritu. Por eso pintan ciego al alado cupido"_

―_**William Shakespeare.**_

**.**

**.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**GLOSARIO:**

***Fhash:** Personaje de los cómics del Universo DC. Caracterizado por sus poderes sobrehumanos relacionados con la velocidad.

* * *

><p>-¿Joshua algún día podrá dormir bien o los ronquidos de Mark seguirán siendo un insomnio?<p>

-¿Cómo es que todos consiguen dormir menos Michael? ¿Qué clase de truco utilizarán para no escuchar los ronquidos de Mark?

-¿Quien habrá sido el que descubrió a Blake y Sona en su momento intimo? ¿Algún día serán descubiertos?

-¿Angeline tardará mucho en dar su siguiente paso con su amor? ¿Sus amigas seguirán burlándose de ella?

-¿Eva encontrará a su príncipe azul o a su vampiro en corcel?

-¿Les gusto el fic? ¿Qué parte les pareció más interesante o de su agrado?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Y BUENOOOOO! Aquí se acaba el prologuito de este fic tan especial. Y como siempre, les traemos las fichas para que puedan participar.**

**FICHA DE VAMPIROS: **

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre 18 y 20 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad: **(Detallada)

***Sector: **(Guerreros, puras o nobles)

***Don: **(Pensad bien esta opción, los únicos no válidos son el de la curación, magia y absorción como imitación)

***Arma:** (Solo en caso de haber elegido la sección de los guerreros. Elementos que pueden ser usados: Oscuridad, fuego, agua, tierra, trueno, viento o hielo. Adecuarlos como mejor convenga, o también pueden crear sus propias combinaciones, todo depende de su creatividad; es válido también la elección de armas de fuego, blancas o alguna otra idea que tengan, pero recuerden algo más... Estas armas amplifican los poderes de los vampiros y humanos especiales, como también las hacen más certeras y poderosas; mientras que a los dhampiros los provee de una gran utilidad en compensación al no poseer dones.)

***Historia: **(Detallada, favorece él que sea algo trágica y dramática. Los vampiros provienen de linajes puros y antiguos, existen diez familias principales y, de las cuales, se selecciona al próximo gobernante del imperio. Solo un OC puede provenir de una de estas familias, los otros dos se conformaran con nobles).

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras:** (Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

**-.-**

**FICHA DE DHAMPIROS:**

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre 16 y 20 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad: **(Detallada)

***Sector: **(Guerreros, puras o nobles)

***Arma:** (Solo en caso de haber elegido la sección de los guerreros. Elementos que pueden ser usados: Oscuridad, fuego, agua, tierra, trueno, viento o hielo. Adecuarlos como mejor convenga, o también pueden crear sus propias combinaciones, todo depende de su creatividad; es válido también la elección de armas de fuego, blancas o alguna otra idea que tengan, pero recuerden algo más... Estas armas amplifican los poderes de los vampiros y humanos especiales, como también las hacen más certeras y poderosas; mientras que a los dhampiros los provee de una gran utilidad en compensación al no poseer dones.)

***Historia: **(Detalladas por favor, deben ser algo trágicas debido a que esta especie es considerada una aberración por muchos nobles. Los Dhampiros son los híbridos de cruces entre humanos y vampiros. Al tener sangre humana corriendo por sus venas esta especie no posee ningún don, pero portan mayor fuerza y velocidad que los vampiros originales o nobles. Solo se aceptara un OC para esta rama).

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras:** (Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

**-.-**

**FICHA DE HUMANOS ESPECIALES:**

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre 18 y 20 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad: **(Detallada)

***Sector: **(Guerreros, puras o nobles)

***Don: **(Portan un don, pero al ser humanos aún esta diluido en capacidades mínimas. Los únicos no válidos son el de la curación, magia y absorción como imitación)

***Arma:** (Solo en caso de haber elegido la sección de los guerreros. Elementos que pueden ser usados: Oscuridad, fuego, agua, tierra, trueno, viento o hielo. Adecuarlos como mejor convenga, o también pueden crear sus propias combinaciones, todo depende de su creatividad; es válido también la elección de armas de fuego, blancas o alguna otra idea que tengan, pero recuerden algo más... Estas armas amplifican los poderes de los vampiros y humanos especiales, como también las hacen más certeras y poderosas; mientras que a los dhampiros los provee de una gran utilidad en compensación al no poseer dones.)

***Historia: **(Parte esencial de toda la ficha. Los humanos especiales son una subespecie humana especial y la cual es respetada entre los purasangre debido a que portan la sustancia "Belladona", la cual les permite pasar por una transición y convertirse en vampiros. Ojo: Solos los que tienen esta sustancia son humanos "especiales" y un día podrán ser convertidos. Solo se aceptan dos OC's para esta rama).

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras:** (Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

* * *

><p><strong>¡TACHAN! Esto es todo por hoy, esperemos que les haya gustado el prologuito y se animen a participar…¡Oh! Pronto dentro de unos días os traeremos una conty que ya tenemos casi completita, no se crean que en los otros fics no trabajamos xD Y dicho esto, ¡que pasen todos un buen día y se diviertan mucho. ¡Bye, bye!<strong>


End file.
